


The Tales of Josh

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal creampie, F/M, Futanari, Multi, forced blowjob, handjob, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: An anthology of stories that involve a sissy named Josh getting banged by the girls of RWBY and their big schlongs! The stories may not always be connected, but the premise is always the same.





	1. Chapter 1

"How's this look?"

"...It's just a banner, Ruby. And besides, does this really warrant such a big celebration?"

As Ruby uses her scythe to hang a banner that reads "WELCOME JOSH" over the two makeshift bunk beds, Weiss continues her studies as if nothing out of the ordinary were occurring on this day. On her bunk, Yang is fine tuning her gauntlets for battle, while Blake is reading yet another steamy romance novel, not concerned if her teammates noticed the slight bulge coming from her pants.

With the leader of the team being who she is, Ruby can't help but get excites over having not only a new teammate, but the most teammates, as most at Beacon Academy are only allowed four at a minimum. Though this new member of Team RWBY would only be temporary, as he simply needed a place to stay while being reassigned to a new team.

"Okay, maybe I do need to ask a few further questions," Weiss sighs, closing her book before standing up from her desk, "why are we allowing a BOY in our dorm?"

"...you're joking, right?" Yang asks, raising an eyebrow at her richer teammate. "Weiss, we're not that far away from Team JNPR. That team is half boys and girls, so why the concern?"

"You're right." Weiss admits, crossing her arms. "I'm so used to this being an all girl team the thought slipped my mind."

"In any case," Blake says, looking away from her book just briefly, "we need to let this guy feel at home. He's staying with us due to claims of harassment from his other teammates."

"Exactly!" Ruby exclaims, having finally pinned the banner up to her liking. "So c'mon, guys, what do you say? Can we give him a little pep for now?"

"I guess, if it's only for the time being." Weiss finally admits.

As if on cue, the team hears a knock on their door, Blake tossing her romance novel to the side before rolling over onto her stomach. Ruby, ever the most excitable, squees as she rushes to the door, grabbing the knob before the closer Weiss can touch it. With utter excitement, the team leader opens the door, finding a rather feminine looking male standing in their doorway, holding a large suitcase in his hands. Yang's gaze focuses on his outfit, the school uniform typically meant for the female students, noticing it does a good job showing off his slim hourglass figure, despite still being loose on his physique. Weiss is more attentive to his legs, which despite wearing knee high socks with the school skirt still shows off how slim yet lean they are. Blake, trying her best to cover up from the new roommate, still gets a glimpse of the young femboy, noting the height difference among her other teammates. He appears to be five foot three, just within the wheelhouse of Ruby and Weiss. The team leader is all smiles for his appearance, but is most attentive to how pretty his hair is, a light brown color for a shoulder length style with wavy bangs hanging over his forehead. Overall, his appearance seems to be very effeminate, not at all what the quartet anticipated.

And all but Ruby realize they have something rising just gazing at his appearance.

"Hiiii!" Ruby says, walking the shy sissy into the room. "You must be Josh Maxwell! I'm your temporary team leader Ruby, glad to have you!"

"Uh, it's...it's nice to meet you." Josh replies, a surprisingly soprano-pitched voice coming out of his lips. "I, uh, thank you for letting me stay with you. I hope it's not a problem."

"Problem?" Weiss laughs nervously. "Why would it be such a problem, there's no problems here, not in the slightest..." Upon further reflection, Josh notices the way the rich white haired huntress blushes, looking away from the sissy as she pulls down on the front of her skirt.

"Is she okay?" Josh asks, whispering to Ruby.

"Oh, Weiss is fine," Ruby assures the sissy, "she just gets like that when she's excited about a guy."

"No I'm not." Weiss grumbles, returning to her desk for her studies.

"You'll get used to her." Yang assures the sissy, still fine tuning her gauntlets. "It just takes a while for her to thaw when it comes to new people."

"She's still doing just that with Ruby." Blake chimes in.

Josh looks around, bending at the knees to place down his suitcase. "That's fine. But where am I going to sleep for the time being? It looks like you have your stuff organized real well."

"We were thinking the floor, at least until we come up with something a bit better." Ruby says to him.

"I guess that'll do." Josh says, wearing a smile on his face as he stares at Ruby. "I won't let you down."

"Ahhhhh, he's so cyooooot!" Ruby says, pinching at his cheeks."

"...please don't do that." asks the sissy.

##

In class the next day, the girls and Josh are sitting idly, drowning out the long, ongoing story of Professor Port and his many early adventures, which seems to always eat up a large chunk of the class's time. Sitting next to Yang, Josh's boredom causes the sissy to stare off into space, only for his eyes to soon draw onto Yang's gauntlets, the blonde member of the team wearing them on the off chance of a weapons demonstration. "Hey, Yang," Josh whispers, "I really like your gauntlets."

"Hm? Oh yeah, thanks." Yang replies back, her eyes still focused on Port as she tries to take something from his absurd story.

"Can I just see what this does?" asks Josh, pointing at a button on one of her gauntlets.

"What? Josh, not no-!" Before she can slap the sissy's hand away, Josh presses into the button, accidentally setting off one of the bullets that shoots out of the gauntlet. Whizzing past Port's mustache, the professor jumps out of shock, looking back at the blackboard where a bullet hole now remains. The other students, including the members of Team RWBY, stare in horror as they realize just how close Peter was to having his head blown off.

Seeing the smoking gauntlet, Port's brow furrows, his hips planted at his side's. "Yang!" he shouts, pointing at the busty blonde. "Is my story boring you, young lady?!"

"Wh-what? No!" Yang says nervously, trying to explain. "See, Josh, he jus-"

"Lets bot blame the other students now, miss Yang." Port says angrily. "Now, meet me after class and we'll discuss proper weapon handling!"

"But I...I..." Yang sighs, lowering her head in shame. "Yes, Professor Port..."

"I'm sorry..." Josh whimpers.

##

Later on, Blake, Weiss, and Josh are out on the main campus, the sissy watching on as Blake and Weiss work on their combat craft, with the white haired huntress testing her Dust talents against the vanishing cat Faunus. Despite warning him to keep a safe distance, Josh ensures the two he's safe watching them fight one another up close. All goes well until Josh notices Blake vanish right in front of him, prompting a bouncing Weiss to lunge in his direction with her fencing sword pointed at him.

Once she realizes what she's done, Blake turns to the sissy and shouts, "Josh, look out!"

With a gasp, Josh turns his head to the side with eyes shut, holding his hands up in the air. Weiss can only stare as she continues to fly at the sissy, only to notice a mirror surface forming in his hands. This causes Weiss to reflect off the surface, flying off into another direction, where her fencing sword happens to land directly against a marble pillar.

A marble pillar that professor Ooblong happened to be walking past.

Upon realizing that she came so close to harming him, Weiss looks on at the green haired professor, worries how he'll react, as it's hard to get a read on him given the reflective surface of his glasses.

"...Weiss Schnee! Blake Belladonna!" shouts Ooblong. "You two need to be more careful with your conduct! You shouldn't be fighting so close to the public grounds, let alone near innocent students like that one there," he points at Josh, then himself, "or someone on faculty!"

"But...Professor Ooblong..." Weiss stammers.

"But Josh, he insisted..." Blake tries to interject, failing when Ooblong holds his hand up to silence to two.

"None of that! No excuses from our future huntresses!" Ooblong commands. "Now see to it that you don't allow it to happen again, or your weapons will be confiscated!" On that note, Ooblong walks off, leaving Blake and Weiss stressed from the encounter.

Approaching them after his mistake, Josh speaks up. "I'm sorry..." he apologizes. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Where have I heard that before...?" Weiss grumbles to herself.

##

At a later point in the week, Ruby and Josh enter an elevator together, with the sissy looking at the buttons for their floor. While Ruby waits patiently for him to press the button, she looks up at the numbers for the elevator, awaiting them to light up after the doors close. Then the numbers start to go...down.

“What the...?” Ruby asks, cocking an eyebrow. Turning to her newest teammate, she asks, “Josh, what button did you push?!”

“I thought I pushed the right one!” Josh says nervously, the elevator going much deeper than either of them had anticipated. Upon finally coming to a halt, the door opens up to allow Ruby and Josh to peak out, finding Ozpin walking towards the elevator.

“Ruby? Josh?” Ozpin says quizzically, confused by their presence. “What are you doing down here?”

Her attention focused on the setting around the Beacon dean, Ruby finds the hall this floor leads to long and wide, a dark shade of green with a strange chamber all the way on the far wall. “What, what is...?”

“That's enough questions, Ruby.” Ozpin assures her, stepping onto the elevator with her and Josh. “I'll be seeing you in my office once we get out of here.”

“What?! But...” A mixture of anger and concern in her eyes, the leader of Team RWBY looks over at Josh, the sissy appearing quite apologetic. This doesn't stop the eighteen year old huntress from grinding her teeth as she looks in his general direction...

##

Once Ozpin and Ruby are in his office, the dean sits at his desk, resting his cane against it as he stares at the young huntress. “All right, Ruby, let's discuss these matters.” Ozpin starts. “This is at least the third incident you and your teammates have been involved in this week. And RWBY is one of our best teams at Beacon. Have things been troubling you or the other girls?”

“What? No! The others and I have been fine!” Ruby confesses. “But...it seems like all our troubles are coming from Josh. He does something, and we get blamed for it, Ozpin! It's not fair!”

Humming, Ozpin nods as he leans over his desk, kneading his fingers together. “I see. I suppose Josh still is a bit shy in his nature, although he's never been a troublemaker with his previous team. I assure you that the harassment ultimately comes from his teammates being uncomfortable with his nature.”

“And I'm fine with Josh as he is,” Ruby admits, “but he keeps getting the rest of us in trouble, Ozpin! This has to be put to a stop!”

Again, Ozpin nods. “I can understand your frustrations, Ruby. It's a little out of my hands, but as the team leader of your group, you do have the ultimate authority on whether or not Josh is punished. What you feel his punishment will be is up to you.”

With a cheerful smile, knowing that she will have control on the matter, Ruby replies to Ozpin, “Don't worry about that. I know the other girls have a great punishment in mind for him.”

##

Later on, the girls have gathered in their dorm room, waiting patiently for Josh, who had gone out for a shower. Yang sits atop her 'bunk', kicking her feet at the air as she waits impatiently. Weiss taps her feet while folding her arms, grumbling to herself while Ruby paces about by the doorway. Blake, meanwhile, is back to reading her book, no longer caring if her bulge is noticeable.

“I really don't want to have to do this...” Ruby sighs, “but this can't keep happening to us.”

“I still say we should just kick him out and let him move to someone else's dorm.” Weiss suggests.

“And make him someone a misery to someone else?” Yang speaks up, shaking her head. “Nah. We can't leave Josh without learning some kind of lesson.”

“I'm all for it.” Blake moans, her eyes on the pages while her hand rubs against her pant leg. “His actions do require discipline. And this is the best way to go about it.”

Finally, the ladies of Team RWBY turn to the door when they hear it creak open, seeing their sissy teammate walk in with a towel wrapped around his chest, as if he needed to cover up. He wears a pair of bath slippers as well, ones that Weiss are particularly familiar with...

“Are those. My. Slippers?!” Weiss shouts, her eye twitching out of irritation. Hopping off her bed, Yang is quick to hold the white haired huntress back, restraining her from her desire to murder.

“I-I needed to borrow them.” Josh whines. “I used to be closer to the bathroom and didn't need them but now I'm further away and I needed something and-”

“Josh. Josh. Josh! Please!” Ruby shouts, slapping her hands on the sissy's exposed shoulders. “Look, we need to have a talk.”

Taking in a deep breath, Blake sits up on her bed,, placing the book down next to her. “Josh, in some form or another you've nearly put us in trouble with the faculty, let alone almost killing two of our professors. And then almost getting yourself AND Ruby in deep water for going to a place you shouldn't have...”

Weiss, still held back by Yang, interrupts. “AND you wore my bath slippers without my permission!”

Ruby groans, rolling her eyes at the richest of the team. “Josh, look, I'm sorry, but as team leader we have to teach you a lesson so you don't do something like this again, okay?!”

“But...I didn't mean-” Josh's voice is interrupted by Weiss, who finally shoves Yang out of the way.

“WE GET IT!” Weiss barks, storming in front of the sissy. “You may not have meant any of it, but we have nearly been EXPELLED because of your dumb ass! But if you really meant it, you wouldn't keep DOING it! So you know what you're about to do?!” While Josh stares on in horror, Weiss nods to her team leader, who pushes down on the sissy's shoulders. With him kneeling before her, Weiss removes her skirt from the rest of her attire, revealing a nine inch cock to the sissy. As Ruby closes the door behind Josh, he stares on at the thick member that the rich huntress has to offer, the head staring him down while his body forms beads of sweat. “You are going to suck. My. Dick!” Weiss shouts, grabbing Josh by his long light brown hair and pulling him into her rod. His voice becomes muffled by the feminine shaft, with audible glucking noises coming through his lips every time Weiss's hips move back from them. As he continues to get pulled into her body, the sissy soon loses his towel, which drops to the floor to reveal his slim hour glass figure, but also reveals the size of his own manhood to the seemingly larger girls in the room. Yang bites her lower lip in an attempt to muffle a laugh as she rubs at her own crotch, noticing just how small he is. “Man, look at you, big girl.” Yang says teasingly. “That's gotta be about what, four, five inches your packing?”

Looking up at the blonde, Josh whimpers as Weiss continues to push her member inside him, her head pressing against the back of his throat. “Dammit, why won't it go down? Open up your damn gag reflexes, you stupid bitch!” Weiss shouts, tugging on his light brown hair. Ruby watches as her teammate continues to ram into the sissy's throat, holding down on her skirt as she feels a growth occurring underneath. Blake purrs at the sight of Weiss being dominant over Josh, a smile on her lips as she stands off her bed.

“Looks like fun, doesn't it girls?” Blake says, removing her shorts from her body.

“Hell yeah!” Yang says, eagerly grinning as she hops to the floor. “Let's show this wimp what it means to be Team RWBY's newest member.”

As Blake and Yang approach the sissy, their cocks spring to life, with Blake's human shaft measuring to be seven inches long, though she lacks the girth that Weiss provides him currently. Yang confidently dangles her shaft next to Weiss while Josh is forced to take it in, the sissy's eyes staring down eight inches with only half the circumference of the white haired huntress's boner. The cat Faunus strolls behind him, staring at his surprisingly pillowy ass cheeks, staring down at his barely used asshole. Her cock throbbing in mid-air, Blake raises her hand up, cupping her palm just before she brings it down hard onto Josh's ass.

“You almost got us in trouble, you little bitch!” Blake grunts, hearing Josh cry out from the pain the slap brings his ass. “This is what happens when little BITCHES! Don't own UP! To their MISTAKES!” With every emphasis, Blake brings her palm down on the sissy's posterior, causing tears to form from the ducts of his eyes as he remains forced to take in the white haired girl's massive schlong, so far the biggest of the group. Having made Josh's ass red and sore, she grabs onto his meek arm, forcing him to hold her cock in his hand, moving the wrist against her member to give him a rhythm to follow until he instinctively starts to stroke the cat Faunus on his own. Though her bow suppresses them, her cat ears still shrink down as she feels the rub of Josh's hand across her erection. “That's it, that's a good bitch...” Blake groans, undoing her top to free her breasts, playing with her own nipples as she watches the sissy stroke her.

While stroking her own cock, Yang circles behind the sissy team member, licking her lips as she stares at the swollen cheeks provided to Josh by Blake just a moment ago. Deciding to have a bit of fun before the penetration, she squats over Josh's body, slapping the head of her shaft down on the cheeks where the cat Faunus had smacked him good. This causes Josh to tense up, squeezing Blake's rod in his hand while nibbling down on Weiss's shaft, the white haired member of the group displeased by the action. She gives Josh a slap to the face, causing the sissy's jaw to loosen before the huntress resumes plowing her cock inside his mouth, still trying to get it down his throat. The tears begin to ride down the sissy's cheeks while he sniffles through his nostrils, seeing the lack of mercy coming from Weiss's expression. The blonde member of the team grabs hold of Josh's ass, squeezing her pole between his cheeks and massaging it up his crack. Hearing some pleased moans from the sissy's muffled mouth, Yang cackles to herself as she spends a minute more rubbing her rod between his cheeks, ensuring she's nice and hard for the next step in their punishment for the sissy.

Once she's stiff enough, Yang pushes her head against the tiny asshole that belongs to Josh, grunting as she tries to poke it inside. Knowing what's about to come, the sissy makes muffled whimpering sounds as he still has Weiss's shaft in his mouth, while Blake stares him down while waiting for him to stroke her harder. “Dammit, get in there...” Yang grunts, poking harder against the entry point. Still watching on, Ruby stares at the sissy, mesmerized with the way the rest of her teammates have ganged up on them. She didn't want to be so hard on Josh, but his actions and the permission from Ozpin really aren't helping any matters. Still, she herself is getting extremely hard as she watches the action, knowing herself that she can't just stand back and watch. Approaching Josh from the other side, the team leader undoes her dress, with Josh's eyes staring on at the thick nine inches the eighteen year old girl has to offer him.

“Come on, Josh...” Ruby says, stroking the shaft in his face. “Let's see how you like a taste of this...”

“Ugh, I was just about to get it stuffed in his throat!” Weiss grunts, letting go of the sissy's hair. Josh pulls away from the white haired huntress's member, large strands of saliva dripping down his chin as he tries to regain his breath. He stares up at Ruby with hopeful eyes, the team leader growing impatient the longer it takes him to follow orders. As she looks down at him, Josh swears he sees a glow emanating from her silver irises…

“I said suck on it, Josh!” Ruby shouts, grabbing Josh by the head and forcing him to take in her erection. The sissy is forced to make further glucking noises by his leader,who seethes through clenched teeth while her sister continues to push against his asshole, struggling to break through the clenched entry way. Her cock now covered in sissy saliva, Weiss strokes the fluid into her skin, giving it a full sheen while she awaits another turn at his mouth.

"Come on, stroke harder!" Blake commands, smacking her palm into Josh's backside once again. "You're better than that and you know it! Really grind your hand around my dick!"

Fed up with not getting herself inside Josh's ass, Yang lifts her newest teammate off the ground by wrapping her arms around his thighs. The surprise of the dead lift, combined with the spanks loosening his ass up, allows Yang to ram her cock up the sissy's corn hole, causing him to cry out into Ruby's shaft. The vibrations of his scream affect the young leader's member, arousing her further during her session with Josh's mouth. Though she throbs in his mouth, Ruby remains with her pole inside, attempting to get down his throat.

"It's not going to work, Ruby, I've tried already." Weiss assures her leader, grabbing Josh's other hand to wrap around her shaft.

"That's because you're being too hard about it." grunts Ruby. "You have to be calm…and…patient!" With a growl escaping between her teeth, Ruby manages to push her cock head down Josh's throat, the sissy glubbing as his cheeks bloat up. His throat visibly stretches out as a result of ramming into his throat, causing the light brown haired male to cough into her member, with spit drooling onto his chin. With her shaft bending down into his throat, Ruby gives Josh's mouth a few rough juts while Yang continues to plow into his ass, stretching him out while she continues to hold him up by his legs. Weiss and Blake watch in awe of the sisters as they have their sissy roommate held up in a spit roast, the tears and their paths having dried up on his cheeks, though his saliva still drools out of his mouth.

"Nnngh, you're so raw, Josh!" Yang grunts as she rams harder into her new teammate's backside, her eyes fixated on his slim hourglass figure. Her cock starts to pulse inside the anal cavity, knowing she would have to give up on her end of the punishment soon and relieve herself inside Josh's ass. Looking up at her sister as she pounds the drool from the sissy's mouth, Yang asks Ruby, "Ready for a double whammy, sis?"

"You know I am, Yang!" Ruby replies, a devilish grin on her lips. The two thrust away hard into Josh's body, squeezing his small frame between them as the sisters reach their peak. Once the jizz floods his mouth, the sissy of the team gurgles and coughs as he feels Ruby's seed filling his stomach, her cock head hanging from his throat. His eyes grow wider when Yang starts to hose his anal cavity with her seed, blasting away into the beyond with the large amounts of the milky substance she has to offer the punished teammate. With the way the two sisters punish his holes, Josh's eyes roll back, worried that he may be losing his breath, with the way that Ruby's rod blocks his lungs.

After Yang and Ruby pull their deflating members from the sissy's holes, Josh coughs up a bit of sperm while he squeezes out some of the blonde's jizz from his now raw backside, the milky substance being the only cooling feeling he has on his anal cavity. Weiss and Blake watch on, their jaws dropped with impression from how the sisters filled his body up. Ruby, noticing that their cocks are twitching for an opportunity, smirks at the two and simply says, “Checkmate.”

Upon hearing her command, Weiss and Blake exchange devilish grins with one another, then take Josh's arms to carry him over to Blake's bed while leaving a trail of cum from his behind. Tossing Josh back first onto the bed, Blake lifts his legs up, guiding her shaft into the sissy's asshole, causing him to wince from the stretching he had just been through. Weiss, still eager to get her cock down his throat, kneels over him while facing Blake's body. With the sissy unable to avoid her, Weiss lowers herself until the sissy has her pole in his mouth, the angle allowing the white haired huntress better access to his throat, while her balls rest on his nose. A grunt of satisfaction escapes her lips when she finally feels her member slide down Josh's throat, his pleas muffled by the huntress and her sword. “Finally, this is what I was waiting for.” Weiss says, swinging her hips over the sissy's face while Blake rams away at his anus.

“You really did a good job on him, Yang.” Blake says to her teammate, pounding her hips into Josh's backside. “Feels a lot easier to slide inside than I thought he'd be.”

“Glad to help.” Yang says, sitting down on Weiss's bed as she watches the action.

“Yeah, heh...fun.” Ruby says, wiping her forehead of sweat. The team leader watches as two of her teammates continue to ram away at Josh, his holes expanding as a result of the girls' members. Though his body is weak from his experience with the sisters, Josh still manages to grab tightly onto Blake's bed sheets, his body tensing back up as he feels Weiss stretch his throat out yet again, her cock visible to all that keep an eye on it. Yang licks her lips as she watches on, stroking her cock once more. Ruby joins her in the jerk off session, sucking on her lower lip as she specifically eyes the way Weiss juts about at the angle she has Josh's head in, her cock pushing into his throat. The technique someone as elegant as her has for such an aggressive tactic is one she would have to ask the rich girl to teach her...

As Josh glucks and coughs into Weiss's shaft, the vibrations cause her to tense up as well, her eight inches twitching about while she holds back her urge to climax so soon. Blake pounds harder into Josh's ass, gripping his lean thighs tightly as every thrust she makes causes more of Yang's sperm to splash about, making a mess of the sheets and the floor under them. Realizing how much the sissy's shaft is twitching, Blake purrs as she plans to have a little fun with the tiny cock, squeezing it between her pointer and thumb and rubbing at it furiously. With the position Josh is in, the sissy's eyes shut while his legs squirm, the attention to his penis already too much to bear. 

“Ngh...fuck! I'm close...” Weiss whimpers, her hands pressed into Josh's bare chest.

“Me too...” Blake sighs, her shaft pulsing against the sissy's anal cavity.

“Mgh pllhph...” Josh says, his legs squirming from the friction Blake's fingers cause against his shaft. Sitting squarely on top of Josh's face, Weiss grunts as she keeps her cock in his throat. The sissy feels the flood of sperm in his throat, eyes widening from the amount the white haired beauty has to offer his stomach after Ruby. Blake holds her hips close to his backside, growling as her shaft dumps another load within the anal cavity, with Josh squeezing his asshole around the cat Faunus's erect cock, attempting to keep her seed inside of him while she does so. Looking down at his face, Weiss can see that quite a bit of cum is dribbling down his cheek, likely from the amount that Ruby and her have given him combined. Blake feels the milky cream inside Josh's ass ooze out of his asshole, making a continuous mess on the floor at her feet. Soon she feels a splish of cum on her fingers, seeing that Josh has had his climax as well, though it's as small and ruined as she anticipated it to be, barely making a mess on his own body.

Once the two girls pull out of Josh's body, the sissy slowly collapses to the floor of Blake's bed, breathing heavily while he stares glassy eyed at the ceiling. Yang and Ruby stand over his body, stroking their shafts until they deliver one last cum shot to his body. Holding his mouth wide open, Josh lazily attempts to catch their seed with his mouth, though their strings of cum seem more aimed for his bare chest. With shafts deflating, the girls all giggle at the mess they've put Josh into.. “Mmmm, that was a fun time, wasn't it girls?” Yang asks, putting her shorts back on.

“Definitely.” Blake sighs, a satisfied smile on her lips as she tucks her cock back into her own shorts. “But I think we need to clean ourselves off after that.”

“Agreed.” Weiss replies, grabbing her bathing supplies and towel. “Let's head off to the showers then, shall we?”

“Let's.” Ruby replies, a smile on her face. As the other girls head off in front of her, Ruby looks back at the barely moving Josh, feeling a little bad for the session. Sighing, the young leader approaches Josh, petting his light brown hair gently. “Hey fella.” she says politely. “You understand why we did all that, right?”

“Uh huh...” Josh replies weakly, nodding to Ruby.

“Are we going to own up to our mistakes now? Especially to the professors?”

“Mhm...” Josh says, swallowing the cum in his mouth.

“Good boy.” Ruby giggles, pecking his forehead. “Welcome to the team, Josh. Rest up.” With that, Ruby grabs her towel, heading off for the showers with the rest of the girls, while Josh reflects on the last few minutes of his life.

It still isn't as bad as his last teammates, he realizes...


	2. First Cums Love, Then Cums...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a story separate from the last, Blake is dating Josh and brings him back home to Menagerie, where she meets her mother. Kali convinces Blake that she needs to stop waiting for marriage to get intimate with her crossdressing boyfriend, and finally lay it into him what she wants.

Things have been surprisingly pleasant and peaceful at Beacon Academy. After the incident at the docks involving the White Fang, things had come to an extremely peaceful calm, to the point that director Ozpin found no drama or growing pains among the students wishing to one day become hunters and huntresses across the world. Making the unusual decision that is rare of the academy's director, Ozpin announces to the students and faculty that he's declaring the next week a holiday for everyone involved, meaning that a vacation is to be had and spent outside of Beacon.

For Ruby and Yang, their time spent on break was obvious; the sisters would head home to their father, showing him what they've learned in their few semesters at the school. In Weiss's case, she had some concerns about heading home to her father and annoying brat of a brother, but at least she could take some happiness in knowing that her butler and sister would be worth the tolerance and balance out her irritation with the other two.

As for Blake, a trip back home to Menagerie to see her parents and the other Faunus that have taken up residence on the island would be more than enough to relax her body. Even now, she breathes in the ocean air as she watches the waves as the ship travels about, the cat ninja leaning against the ship's banister as she watches the noon sky on the port side.

"Look at it out there, Josh," Blake says with a happy sigh, "Its such a wonderful view, and we have just a few days to enjoy it before we land at Menagerie. It's...Josh?" As the cat Faunus looks around her, she sees no sign of her sissy boyfriend, who is along for the ride to introduce to her parents. Looking right behind her, she sees the brown haired male doubled over a garbage can, groaning in the most miserable tone Blake's cat ears have ever heard in her life. "Josh, are you okay?"

"I didn't think I was gonna get sea sick..." Josh moans, rubbing his stomach as he finally turns away from the can.

"You've never traveled by ocean before, have you?" Blake asks.

"No...maybe once, but I was a little young when that happened." Josh explains. "I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to ruin the trip."

"You haven't." Blake replies, helping her sissy boyfriend back to their cabin. "Seasickness is just a natural thing, though it's more a motion thing than anything else. I've just traveled back and forth enough to get used to it."

"Great..." Josh sighs, breathing heavily to avoid another accident like before. "Do you think your parents will like me, Blake?"

"I think so." Blake says with a smile. "My mom usually loves everyone that comes her way. She's very motherly like that. Dad..." The cat Faunus pauses to open their cabin door, rubbing the back of her head as she does so. "Well he's a fun kind of guy, but he's a bit selective on who he does and doesn't like. You just need to stay on his good side is all."

"I...I think I can do that." Josh replies, Blake helping to lie down on the bed. "You said he's a really big guy though, right? Like almost the size of a giant?"

"Well, no, I wouldn't call him a giant." Blake says with a laugh. "But he's quite tall. Don't let that intimidate you, though, Josh. He's quite the teddy bear once you get to know him."

"Okay." Josh says with a yawn, laying on his back atop the bed. "Hopefully I'll get some sleep. I'm worried the boat might rock too much."

"You'll be fine, little guy." says the cat Faunus, leaning into her sissy boyfriend to peck his forehead. "You've got me to keep you safe, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Josh says with a weary smile. "I guess I do..." Within seconds, the feminine male passes out, sleeping soundly with the lightest snores the cat Faunus had ever heard. It certainly beats the sounds Yang makes over her head every night, that's for certain. Laying next to her napping boyfriend as he overcomes his seasickness, Blake looks over at Josh with a sigh, her fingers rubbing behind his ear to elicit a reaction in his sleep. While he does purr in a way that the cat Faunus never expected, it still disappoints her that, after a few months together, they haven't gone quite far in their relationship. Just watching her boyfriend sleep is adorable, especially when he's wearing girl's clothing, but all that reminds her is how badly she wants to do it with him, though she tries her best to respect his wishes.

Still, that doesn't mean Blake isn't full of her own frustrations, rubbing at her crotch while she watches Josh sleep. Just the thought of his adorable behavior gets her hard, even if they're out in public. She's much more careful there, but when it's her and the crossdressing boyfriend she can at least feel more comfortable with the bulge that forms in her shorts. With Josh asleep, as well as a bit queasy, the cat Faunus heads off to the bathroom, feeling the need to relieve herself before they finally hit land.

##

When the ship finally arrives at port, Blake and Josh are set to leave for her parents' place, though the cat Faunus has a small request for her effeminate boyfriend before they leave...

"You want me to wear cat ears?!" Josh asks, staring at the pink headband with fake cat ears in confusion.

"It's just until we get to my parents, Josh, don't worry." Blake says to assure her boyfriend. "Mom and dad are okay with humans, it's just the rest of Menagerie that I'm worried about. Some of them might not take too well to other humans." Placing the headband on his head, Blake continues, "Plus, the ears react to your mental brainwaves, so they move when you think. That's pretty cool, right?"

Looking up at his headband, Josh uses his thoughts and emotions to test out the mechanical functions of his cat ears, doing such tasks as drooping them down, slowly raising them out of intrigue, and raising them up high when he smiles at how well they work. "This is great!" Josh replies, giving his girlfriend a big hug.

"Heh...I'm happy you like them." Blake replies, returning his hug.

After the two head off the ship, Josh looks around at his surroundings on what he sees as a tropical paradise, having never seen such a beautiful landscape in all his life. It's as if he and Blake landed on a resort, one that he as a human may not be quite welcomed to. Nevertheless, Blake sees the awe in his eyes as they make their way down to her parents' residence, which is also the house of Menagerie's chieftain. The cat Faunus decides not to tell him that her father also oversees Menagerie, simply on the grounds that it may overwhelm him with fear. Not that it won't stop her parents from mentioning that to him...

"Your place is huge, Blake." Josh says as he stares up at the large building. "I didn't think you were as rich as Weiss!"

"I'm not, actually," Blake states as she knocks on the front door, "But it's more of, well..."

Before Blake can say any more, the door creaks open enough for the two Beacon students standing outside. Then the door bursts wide open, with an older, tanner version of Blake leaping out and hugging her daughter. "Blake! It's so good to see you!" Kali says gleefully. "What are you doing back so soon? Are classes over for the year?"

"No, mom, everything's fine," Blake says with a chuckle, "the director gave us the week off as a reward is all. And I wanted to surprise you and dad, too."

After letting go of her daughter, Kali spots the young, shorter brown haired male standing next to Blake, his hands gripping onto his skirt as he looks away shyly. "Oh, and who's your friend? She's quite the cutie."

"That's...that's Josh." Blake replies. "He's my boyfriend."

"Oh...oh! I see! Well this is quits the surprise indeed!" Kali says with an embarrassed laugh. "For a second I thought...nnnnnevermind."

"...what?" asks Blake after an uncomfortable pause.

"No. Nothing. Nevermind." Kali laughs, shoving the two students inside. "Now come along, let's get you settled in..."

Some time passes after the two are settled in, with Kali offering Blake and Josh some snacks after the long trip out to Menagerie. "So where's dad at?" Blake finally asks.

"Your father had to take care of some business with the deer and steer communities. Something about butting heads, I think?"

"Oh, that!" Blake laughs. "I think he's just overseeing a ramming competition. So that'll take a few days."

"I suppose that hadn't crossed my mind." Kali says, sitting between Blake and Josh on the sofa. "So, I'm curious about you two. How did you end up meeting exactly?"

"Uh..." Josh looks away from Kali, fearing her eyes could see through any lies he might have.

"It's a long story, mom, but we've been pretty happy the last few weeks." Blake says.

"Well that's for sure." Kali laughs, pinching Blake's cheek. "Goodness, I haven't seen this little kitty smile in so long! You really must be a charmer with her, Josh!"

"Moooom!" groans Blake, trying to escape the pinchy wrath of her fingers, while Josh smile with rosy cheeks. He appreciated the dynamic the two cat Faunus seem to have, and he does admit that Kali is quite the pretty woman, even for her age. Though he dares not to say that aloud.

After a laugh, Kali asks the two, "I hope you two are planning on an early bedtime. I know it's still daytime, but you two had to go through a really long trip to get here."

"That's true…" grunts Josh, holding his stomach at the thought of his previous seasickness.

"Don't worry mom, we'll get there at a decent time." Blake assures Kali.

##

Later in the evening, after everyone has gone off to bed, Kali awakens in the middle of the night, in need of a late night snack. In her travels through the dark hallways, she soon finds that the kitchen light is still on, confusing the motherly cat Faunus. She does hear a sigh coming from within, one that her ears are far too familiar with, and knows right away it's her daughter up this late.

"Blake?" Kali asks, stepping in to find her daughter sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of milk in her hand. "Is everything okay honey? You're up awfully late."

"So are you." Blake states as politely as she can. "You okay?"

Kali nods. "Maybe it's because I miss your father or I'm just hungry, but I couldn't stay asleep for long." Walking over to the fridge for some milk of her own, she asks her daughter, "By the way, is Josh still in bed?"

"Yeah, he is." Blake sighs. "And that's...it's sort of my problem. I'm feeling a bit...eager, mom."

As if understanding her daughter, Kali nods her head, sitting next to Blake with a glass of milk of her own in her hand. "Eager, hm? It sounds like you're ready to take things to the next level with him. Or you're just hormonal, either or." Casually she sips her milk, trying her best to be comfortable with the talk she's having with her daughter.

“I'd love to mom, really.” Blake groans, herself finding it hard to believe this is where the conversation with her mother is going. “But Josh is...timid about the idea of sex. He wants to wait until we're married, and...”

“Married?!” Kali interrupts, almost bursting with laughter. “You're waiting until marriage to have sex with a crossdresser?!”

“Well, it's just...it's his wish, and I wanted to respect that...” It's in this moment Blake almost realizes how silly the idea is, silently sipping her milk as her mother continues to laugh.

“I'm sorry, honey...” Kali says with a sigh. “But first of all, you don't even know how long you two will even last! You might not have a longer relationship than this! I mean, what do you even get out of this with Josh?”

“Nice little scratches behind the ears.” Blake replies, her ears twitching as she sighs at the thought of her sissy boyfriend doing so.

After pausing to give the comment some thought, Kali nods. “Okay, fine, that's definitely something worth clinging onto. But...overall, honey, I think you need to be a bit more assertive when it comes to Josh, because like you said, he's very timid. And he seems very comfortable in his crossdressing, and in that position. And while he might be comfortable with waiting until marriage, you can't. That much is obvious. So you have two options, Blake; either break it off with him, or accept that he's the bottom in this relationship, and you need to get on top of him.”

Taking a moment to ponder such advice, Blake rubs her chin. “That...might just be the sound advice I needed, mom. Thanks.”

“Glad to help you where I can, honey.” Kali says with a warm smile.

##

After having that talk with her mother, Blake soon finds herself heading back to bed, knowing now that she and Josh need to have a serious discussion about their future together, especially where it concerns sex and their roles in the relationship. After rolling back into her bed, sharing the small twin size mattress with her crossdressing boyfriend, the cat Faunus's eyes focus on him, watching as he gently sleeps, his snores light and short. Though she finds it adorable, she realizes that her cock is slowly rising, pushing against her pajamas. Normally whenever this happens Blake usually goes to the bathroom, but seeing as she just came back from the kitchen and isn't up for leaving the bed again, she decides to finally do something about it. Scooting over to Josh, Blake turns on her side and presses her body against his, practically spooning the sissy with her hands cupping his petite chest.

Snorting himself awake, Josh looks up from his spot on the bed with concern, then looks back to see his girlfriend groping him. “Oh, Blake! It's just you...”

“Yes it is.” Blake replies in a seductive tone. “And, you know, Josh, I've been thinking a lot about your whole 'no sex till we're married' thing, and I gotta say...I like you a lot.” Pushing her bulging groin against his backside, she adds, “Like...a lot lot.”

“Uh...yeah...I think I can feel that...” Josh says, a mewl sound escaping his lips.

“I have needs too, you know, Josh.” Blake continues, her hands sliding down the top of Josh's pajamas. “Needs that, unfortunately, just can't wait until marriage. And given we're in school still, that's a long wait. So, what I want to do is take charge of this relationship. You can be the girl, but I wanna be the guy!” With her hands at the hem of his pajama bottoms, Blake pulls them down much to the surprise of her boyfriend, who jumps at the startling behavior she exhibits. He tries to pull his bottoms back up, but the cat Faunus refuses, showcasing more strength than he does, enough to pull them down to his knees. With his small cock and tiny, virgin asshole exposed, the cat Faunus pulls back on his shoulder, forcing him down on his back. This allows Blake to kneel over him, sitting atop his chest with her groin already exposed to his face. Unable to escape, Josh merely looks on at the seven inch rod at its stiffest, with a bit of precum dangling off the slit. “C'mon now Josh, open wide!”

With a grunt, Blake grabs the back of Josh's head, surprising the crossdresser as he watches her seven inch member thrust into his mouth. The cat Faunus swings her hips into his face, causing his mouth to create odd glucking sounds every time her cock pulls out, then back in. His arms are incapable of movement, as Blake's kneeling legs keep them underneath her body while she forces her boyfriend to suck on her cock. Once she has a proper rhythm going with her cock in Josh's mouth, Blake grabs hold of his head with both hands, doing her best to use his lips to service her. As she starts to breathe heavier, the cat Faunus starts to pound her hips into her boyfriend, going at him with more aggression and a harder rhythm.

“That feels good, doesn't it Josh?” Blake says with a wicked grin, her body slowly forming beads of sweat as she looks down at her boyfriend's faces, hearing Josh nearly gag on her cock. “You have to admit, it's much better than waiting for marriage to get a taste of my cock in your mouth, right? Getting a nice, tasty treat when I explode...it has its benefits.” Although Josh would have an answer, it would have to wait, as the sissy finds it very hard to reply given the pounding his mouth is taking from his girlfriend's cock. While she holds the base of her shaft against his lips, forcing her member all the way inside his mouth, Blake keeps it in place as she leans back, her hand reaching for Josh's member. Her fingers brush over the small erection, with Blake figuring he's shorter than her by two inches, but lacks the girth that she does. “God, that's pathetic...” Blake chuckles. “You wanted to wait until marriage with THAT? I don't think it's going that far inside my asshole. Look at it! I'd barely be able to feel it in there!” Her body in the way of his point of view, the sissy has no way of seeing what his girlfriend is talking about, although given the size of her own member slamming into his mouth, he has a good idea of just what she's talking about.

"I'll say this, though, you're definitely a better fuck toy than you are a boyfriend." Blake grunts, running her fingers continuously over Josh's member. The sissy moans as he shuts his eyes, his knees squeezing into one another as he feels his smaller cock hardening by the Faunus's touch. "As, you're hard already? I can feel your little dick twitching between my fingers already. Don't tell me my boyfriend's about to him just from my touch. Are you that sensitive? God, you're ridiculous…" Blake continues to laugh and tease at her boyfriend, whose saliva dribbles down his lower lip, making a sloppy mess of his chin. "You would have waited so long to stick that dick in me and it wouldn't even last a minute! All that patience for nothing, Josh! Are you getting it yet?!

Taking another look back at her sissy boyfriend's member, she realizes that she's yet to inspect his asshole, wondering if it's as new and unused as she thinks it to be. Licking her fingers enough to cover them in saliva, Blake leans further back until her tips are rubbing against his entry point, lathering it with her saliva. "Mmm, there it is." Blake says proudly. "It feels so tiny, Josh! I bet it's all pink and shrunken in. Well I'll tell you what, babe, I'm really going to enjoy stretching out that asshole. What do you say to that?!"

Before he actually can give any answer, Josh finds his mouth close to Blake's groin, the cat Faunus keeping it in place for a longer period of time than the crossdresser would like. Her teasing words are replaced with audible grunts, with Josh looking up to see the desire in her eyes while her teeth remain clenched together. When he uses his tongue to realize that his girlfriend's pole is twitching, his eyes widen as he realizes what's about to happen. He soon starts to find himself gargling on a milky substance as it enters his mouth, the fluid forcing its way down his throat. The sissy moans and whimpers as the cat's semen swims down into his stomach. As Blake's sperm continues to empty inside him, Josh's eyes soon roll back, his hips arching into the air as his own cock reaches its peak, releasing his own semen into the air. The smaller bits of the milky substance fly into the air, though the output does nothing to match what his girlfriend is giving to him. It lands back down on his body, with a few small drops landing onto Blake's long black hair.

When he starts to feel Blake's seed coming down to a trickle, the crossdresser pulls away from her hips, freeing his head of the cat Faunus's grip. She still manages to shoot out another small stream into his face, coating his nose and lips in her creamy fluid. "Oooh, that was good for a start…" Blake pants, her eyes rolling back as she wears a silly smile on her lips.

"A…A start?" asks a tired out Josh. He gulps down whatever cum is left in his mouth, a look of concern washing over his face. "You mean you're still not done?"

Removing herself from atop the sissy, Blake laughs as her cum drips from her slit. "Silly boy, I said I was frisky, didn't I? I've been holding back for a long, long time. Even my last boyfriend, Adam? He was too focused on the Faunus and our rights he never gave me the time of day. So believe me, Josh, when I say I'm VERY pent up with some much needed relief!" Grabbing her boyfriend by the legs, Blake flips Josh over onto his front, catching the crossdresser by surprise. Squatting behind him, Blake grabs hold of Josh's ass, giggling to herself as she gets a proper glimpse of her boyfriend's booty. "It's so tiny, so feminine…" Blake whispers, licking her lips. "And your hole is so tiny. You're definitely a virgin, Josh, there's no denying that."

"Th-thanks?" Josh replies.

"It's so cute!" Blake laughs. "I'd swear it looks almost as smooth as a baby's bottom! No hairs, so slimy, clean…" Grinning to herself, Blake realizes what she must do. "It's too nice, though. I think you're going to need a spanking, Josh!"

"Wha-But I didn't do-!" As Blake swats his cheek with her hand, the sissy boyfriend screams in a high pitched tone, his fingernails digging into the bed covers as she does so. He screams much less, delivering only yelps as Blake's hand continues to slap down onto his backside, his flesh shaking with every hit she delivers until his skin is red and swollen.

Staring off into space, Josh breathes heavily through his nostrils when Blake finishes her spanking session, feeling a sense of adrenaline rushing through his mind. When he thinks Blake to be finished with all of this, the crossdresser bites his lower lip, whining as the cat Faunus rubs her fingertips against his asshole, another wicked giggle escaping her lips. "I can't believe you're so tight, Josh." she says to him, using her other hand to prime up her cock. "No other girl’s ever been inside you. And that's going to make me your first, you realize."

"C-Can you please be gentle, Bla-hhhbnnnnnngh!" Once more the sissy grips onto the bed sheets, with two of Blake's fingers inserted inside his anal cavity, slowly making their way inside of his body. His cheeks puff up as he tries to hold back his reactions from the way Blake's digits stretch his ass out, only for them to press against something that creates arousal in his tiny five inch cock. As he inhaled through the nostrils, Blake takes that as a good sign.

"Oh good." she says with a smirk. "Sounds like I found your prostate, Josh. How about we play with that a little bit?" Without hearing an answer from her beau, Blake rubs her fingers over Josh's prostate, massaging them hard as she hears him whine through shut lips. As he reaches for a pillow to hug while his girlfriend plays further with his asshole, Josh squeezes down on Blake's fingers, with the cat Faunus noticing the tightness around her. "Mmm, I feel a pulse, Josh." Blake says. "I can feel a pulse coming from your tightened asshole. I think you're really into this, huh?"

"M-Maybe a little?" replies an uncertain Josh. His cock certainly seems to agree with Blake, as it slowly grows by the second, reaching half last as she continues to stimulate his anus. "I guess…I guess it does feel pretty good…"

"That's the spirit." Blake smirks, dropping another hard slap onto Josh's bottom. The crossdresser flinched covering his mouth to hold back a loud scream. His already sensitive backside throbs as the spot his girlfriend spanks him in glows bright pink, the skin risen due to so much pain from the Faunus. Sucking on his lower lip, Josh looks back to watch Blake stimulate his prostate, all the while his cock throbs and twitches, easily coming close to another orgasm caused by Blake's fingers.

"B-Blake…" Josh huffs, hos legs squeezing together. "I think I'm gonna cum again…"

"Good," Blake says all too gleefully, "I want you to cum on my bed sheets, and then I want to watch you lick it up.

"Are you sure…?"

"I didn't stutter, did I Josh?"

The sissy continues to moan, his cock pulsing from the stimulation given by Blake to his prostate. He knows it's going to explode soon, but tries his best to hold it back. It takes another swift spanking from the cat Faunus to send him over the edge, causing Josh to bark, unable to hold back any further. His cock twitches before releasing another small batch of his semen, which leaves a stain on Blake's bed sheets, causing the cat Faunus to laugh rather than be upset. "That's such an adorable cum, Josh." she says as she strokes her cock. "Now back up and lap it up. Use your tongue to clean up your mess."

Doing as her girlfriend orders, Josh crawls back on the bed until his head is positioned over the cum stains on the covers, shutting his eyes as he cranes into his mess. Using his lips he slurps up the milky substance while Blake continues to watch. She spits onto her cock before rubbing the saliva into its skin, lubing it up in preparation. As he continues to eat his own seed, Josh remains ignorant of the cat Faunus as she guides her cock against his asshole, poking into it with her head. Lifting his head up from the feeling, Josh looks back at Blake, who simply shouts, "Get back to cleaning my sheets, bitch!" before dropping another slap to his feminine backside. The crossdresser yelps, getting immediately back to work on eating his own jizz until Blake's head pokes through, slowly making its way up his still tight asshole. Biting into the covers Josh groans as Blake continues to penetrate his ass, the sensation of his anus stretching becoming too much for him.

"Mmgh…Blake…it's too much!" Josh whimpers.

"Then we're going to have to work on stretching you out!" Blake grunts, slapping her hips into the sissy's backside. "Maybe we'll go shopping and get you some butt plugs! Really stretch you out until you can handle my cock!"

"Do they NNNF! Even sell that stuff here?!"

Blake has a little cackle at that question. "Josh, it's an island of partially animal beings, of course that's an essential here." She pats Josh's ass cheek lightly, causing her boyfriend to squirm as he hugs the pillow tightly. Biting down on his lip again, he breathes heavily as he can feel Blake's cock pulsing against his anal caverns, which become slightly looser after enough time has passed. As the cat Faunus rams her cock harder into Josh's body, the sissy can sense the change in rhythm, her hips pounding harder into his smooth backside, a sure sign that she's ready to burst inside him.

Before he can ask to pull out, Josh groans as her seven inch member pushes as deep as it can up his asshole, her hips slapping hard into his body one last time, her hands gripping his ass cheeks tightly while she growls through her teeth. After a blast of cum shoots into his ass, Josh squeezes his asshole down on Blake's shaft, which only cuts off a bit of the flow in which her seed blasts into his anal cavity. For the third time this evening, Josh cums once more, though not as well as he had the previous two engagements. The cat Faunus's seed continues to shoot into Josh, filling him up well and good with the milky substance, while his asshole gets a good workout from his girlfriend's member.

After pulling out of Josh's ass, Blake slaps her rod against his cheeks on top of a swollen spots, getting a few more grunts from him while wiping off the remainder of cum from her slit. As she watches her sissy boyfriend push her seed out of his ass, the cat Faunus laps up a small amount of it before pushing Josh onto his back, laying atop him to deliver a kiss to his lips. The crossdressing male moans as he pushes his tongue against Blake's, accepting her cum as she spits it into his mouth. Once he swallows her load, Josh pants before saying to his girlfriend, "Blake…I didn't know you had a cock."

"Well now you do." she replies with a smirk.

"…I would have let you fuck me if I'd known." he says.

"Oh…" Upon hearing this, Blake's cheeks grow red, feeling a fool for her aggression during the session. "I…guess I owe you an apology then, Josh. I thought overall you meant no sex, just…"

"I meant…procreating sex…" Josh laughs. "But I'm fine with you topping me."

The cat Faunus has a laugh. "That's…that's great. But I'm still sorry for being so rough on you."

"You were frisky, like you said." Josh replies. "It's fine, just…ask next time please?"

"Yeah. Sure." Pecking her boyfriend's nose, Blake cuddles up with Josh, who sits mostly in his own juices, his mouth dripping with Blake's cum.

Outside the room, another satisfied cat Faunus watches through the crack of the door to Blake's room, finding the pair extremely adorable as they finally sleep.


	3. Yang's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset with a loss to Josh, Yang finds the crosddressing huntsman in the showers, deciding to pay him back for humiliating her.

During one of Glynda Goodwitch's classes, the teacher has the students pair up for combat, in order to demonstrate what they've learned over the course of the semester. The hunters and huntresses of various teams have their fair share of battles, going one on one with each other until their auras run short, at which point Glynda will end the exhibition.

As everyone has their fair turn at fighting, Yang watches on, eager to get her match in to show off her own fighting ability. "Wonder who I'm going to be paired up with." Yang says aloud, a grin of confidence on her face.

"Whoever it is they better watch out!" Ruby says cheerfully. "Nobody's better at fighting than my big sister!"

"Heh, well, maybe not nobody." Yang says, glancing over at Pyrrha. "She's still got me beat, after all. Almost untouchable."

"In that case," Weiss says sternly, listening in on the sisters' discussion, "don't get too cocky. We don't know what everyone else is capable of in combat just yet."

"Oh c'mon!" Yang chortles. "Like anyone can best me and my rage."

"It's true." Weiss says, nudging off on the other side of the combat circle. The blonde member of the team looks between a few heads blocking her view, finding the shy crossdressing male looking on at the exhibitions with a look of fright in his eyes. "Look at that Josh pipsqueak for instance. He's been here for a while and yet nobody knows what his Semblance is, or even what he fights with."

"Hey, c'mon now, Weiss," Ruby chimes in, "it's not like we know for a fact what Jaune's Semblance is either."

"Whatever it is," Yang says, pausing to brush off her nose in an epic fashion, "he doesn't stand a chance against the Yang!"

"Never. Call. Yourself that. Again." Weiss demands.

After the fight is over, Glynda stands in the middle of the combat circle, a clipboard in her hands. "A good show from you both," she says to the hunters that now leave the circle, "But let's move on now. Yang Xiao Long!" As she hears her name mentioned, the blonde huntress rushes into the circle, putting her dukes up as she poses for battle. "And your opponent...Josh!"

As the crossdressing male hears his name, Josh jumps, apparently not expecting his name to be called out, at least not against Yang. Nervous, he steps into the circle, with the other students watching on as he slowly approaches his opponent. "Uh...c-can you go easy on me?" he asks. "I'm not really confident in my abilities yet."

"Dude, c'mon." Yang says, an eyebrow raised. "You're a hunter. There's always going to be someone stronger in you. If you can't even be confident in yourself, why be here?"

Through shut lips, Josh squeaks in fear, just as Glynda signals for the fight to begin. "Ready? Fight!"

Eager to get the fight going, Yang starts to throw punches at Josh's body, the trap somehow managing to avoid every blow she attempts to deliver. Even Yang seems surprised by his actions, wondering if his feminine frame allows him to move a bit faster compared to her. With one well predicted punch, Yang is able to send Josh flying, his slender body rolling to the other side of the circle. Picking himself off the ground, Josh stares at Yang as he reaches out for a small metal stick that expands into a long staff for him to utilize.

"Nice weapon." Yang says as she taps her fists together. "I bet that gets a lot of use in your bed!" As the other students laugh, Josh looks around at his peers as his face blushes a deep shade of red. He does not feel pleased with the humiliation, yet feels the blonde is getting into his head. Regardless, Josh holds the staff with both hands, making a stance to prepare for the next section of the fight. Rushing at the crossdresser, Yang pulls her fist back, preparing to land more strikes on Josh's body. However, Josh holds his staff up to the blonde's fist, which blocks against her knuckles. Finding resistance, Yang looks puzzled, having thought she would be able to break through the metal staff. The other hunters watch on, impressed by the durability that the trap's weapon provides him.

Not ready to give in, Yang tries for more punches, with Josh's hands quick to move the staff about, timing his defense just right with every blow the blonde tries to land against him. As she grows more angry, Yang tries to bash Josh's head in from both sides, only to find the trap ducking beneath her fists. Using this opportunity, the crossdresser swings his staff into Yang's midsection, causing the blonde to grab hold of her ribs. Pivoting around, Josh is able to land another blow by smacking his stick into Yang's face, knocking her off balance for one more blow against her back. The hunters gasp in unison, surprised by the timid male and his ability to take on such a strong Beacon student. Facing Josh again, Yang breathes heavily, trying her best to mask the pain from his staff.

"Hrrrngh...that's a pretty sturdy bow, bud." Yang says, a weak chuckle escaping through her teeth. "I guess it has to be to handle a butt as small as yours."

"Yang, I don't think you're in a position to crack wise right now!" Ruby shouts.

"Yeah, I'd...I'd listen to her right now." Josh says, still nervous despite having the upper hand. "C'mooon, Yang, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Josh, that's the whole...nevermind." Glynda sighs from the sidelines.

"Let's see how you like it when I turn up the fire then!" With a hard pound of her fists together, Yang's hair starts to glow heavily, almost blinding most of the hunters in training, while the pupils of her eyes quickly turn from blue to red. Her Semblance activated, Yang lunges at the crossdressing male, ready to get into another bout with him. She watches as Josh's staff slowly curves, forming a shape similar to that of a bow, with a strong string attaching from one tip of the weapon to the other. Still showing signs of fear towards the blonde, Josh pulls on the string, two arrows materializing on the device, and immediately letting them fly on either side of Yang's head. As the blonde looks back to watch the arrows land on the ground, she fails to see the trap's weapon morph back into its original staff form, allowing Josh to land another combination of harsh blows to her body. He ends the combo with a swing to her ribs that sends her flying out of the combat circle, the hunters watching in awe as she arches overhead, finally landing on the other side of the crowd of students. As she lifts her upper body off the ground, Yang groans while grabbing at her ribs, feeling the pain of that last attack from the crossdresser. Before she finally gets to her feet, she's shocked to hear the words from Glynda...

“And that's the match!”

“What?!” shouts Yang. Looking over at the aura display, she's shocked to see that her gauge is well below the line, with only a point of aura remaining, while Josh has just below half of his gauge remaining. As she pushes her way through the crowd of hunters, her Semblance fades out, finding the trap standing timidly in the middle of the circle, his staff shrinking back down to its original size as he bows to her, still wearing that same shy expression as before. “Wait, you're telling me I lost to HIM?!”

“The board doesn't lie, Yang.” Glynda says, pointing to her gauge on the display. As the other hunters gather around Josh to congratulate him, the female teacher approaches the blonde. “True, you're one of the strongest at Beacon, especially with your Semblance, but you're both cocky and stubborn. You underestimate Josh's talents simply because of his outward appearance, and that cost you greatly in the end.” Patting the young blonde's shoulder, she adds, “Perhaps you should take that into consideration next time.” After Glynda heads off to calm down the other students and continue the exhibition fights, Yang stands there, paused in disbelief.

“No way that happened.” Yang grumbles, her hand balling up into a fist.

“Oh it happened all right.” Turning around, Yang leers at the huntsman she wants to hear those words from the least, Cardin Winchester. Something of a jerk, who best had a reputation after the way he bullied Jaune not too long ago. While wearing the biggest shit eating grin, Cardin approaches Yang, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, you lost to a freaking brat just now, blondie.”

“Takes one to know one.” Yang mutters to herself, folding her arms as she turns away from Cardin.

“Too stubborn to admit it as usual.” Cardin says with a chuckle. “I could understand that. The kid isn't the worst student at Beacon, you gotta remember that.”

“Oh, I didn't forget.” Yang says, her blood boiling as the CRDL leader's presence lingers. “I'm pretty sure that's still you.”

“Sticks and stones, babe, sticks and stones.” Cardin says with a shrug, walking away without a care of what Yang says.

“Uh, hey, Yang?” Once more the blonde turns, seeing her recent foe approach her, taking an apologetic stance before her. “That was actually a good fight. I'm sorry you lost, but...”

“But nothing.” Yang growls. “This isn't over between us, kid. And the next time we meet, you're gonna get it good!”On that note Yang marches off, with Ruby and Weiss trying to catch up with their blonde teammate. Josh, meanwhile, simply stands there, wondering what he did wrong this time.

"Yang, that was a little uncalled for, don't you think?" Ruby asks, concerned with her siblings behavior.

"Nope." Yang responds, picking up speed in her step. "Just let me be alone for a while, sis. I got some anger to burn."

"…this won't end well." sighs Weiss, watching as Yang gets away from her and the team leader.

##

“Stupid Josh!” As Yang continues to pound away at a punching bag in the Beacon training facility, her punches grow harder and harder, making it a challenge for Blake to hold onto the bag while the blonde relinquishes her anger into it. “He thinks he's so smart, so cool for winning against me! The fuck does he know, huh?!”

While Blake does her best to stand her ground, the more aggressive her teammate becomes with the bag, the harder it gets to keep it still. At the very least the cat Faunus just hopes that the blonde doesn't punch a hole through the bag, or herself. “Yang, I think you're going a little overboard with this.” Blake finally speaks up, feeling the punches grow harder through the bag's vibrations. “You could just accept you lost and move on.”

“I'm not happy with losing to a wuss like that, Blake! Not at all!” A few more hard punches into the bag, Yang grumbles, “I'm not gonna rest until I've beaten Josh, is that clear?!”

“Geez, Yang...” Blake sighs, “you have a hate boner for the kid, you know that?”

“So what?! You would too if he humiliated you in front of your peers!”

“No, I mean, you have a LITERAL boner from hating him so much.” Pointing to Yang's crotch, the blonde stops her training to see where the Faunus is pointing. Embarrassed, she sees that her cock is poking through her shorts, a large bulge pushing against the fabric in an attempt to escape the clothing. “You should probably go take care of that.”

“Uh...yeah...right.” Yang sighs, grabbing her towel to wipe the sweat off her forehead. As she heads off to the showers, she can't help but feel further aggravated, blaming Josh for getting her so upset that she somehow has a raging boner over the affair. She blames Josh for it all, her mind fixated on nothing else but getting back at the crossdresser...and as she steps into the women's locker room, she hears the opportunity brought to her. The water running in the back showers, Yang slowly makes her way to her locker, trying her best to keep quiet as she changes out of her gym clothes. With her breasts out, her cock rock hard, and her body bare, Yang slowly creeps to the showers as she hears a familiar hum, one of a soprano pitch that she had heard just hours before.

As she closes in on the shower stall, Yang pulls back on the curtain, finding Josh standing underneath the shower head, his soft and firm butt facing her while his head is tilted back. As the water washes away the soap suds on his smooth, hairless body, Yang starts to feel her member twitching, aroused at the sight of the trap's bare body. Or maybe it really is the hatred for the crossdresser that powers her cock at this moment. Either way, she's taking advantage of this moment.

When Yang steps into the shower with Josh, her feet splash into the puddles over the years old tile, getting his attention. Covering up his feminine chest, Josh shrieks out, "Y-Yang! What are you doing?!"

"Getting back at you for the fight." Yang says coldly, approaching the sissy while backing him into a corner. "Do you realize how badly you humiliated me in front of the academy? That's not cool!"

"Yang, calm down…" says the frightened crossdresser. "Look, we can talk this over! Maybe have another fight to show you're better than me!"

"Nope, not happening." Yang outright states. "You gave me an ass whooping, that's for sure. Now I'm about to give you a whooping of my own!" As he's pushed down to his knees, Josh looks on in horror at the size of Yang's member, the slit staring him down as it becomes drenched by the shower water pouring down on them. "Looks good, doesn't it, you little bitch? You wanna swallow it whole, I bet. Just think of taking my dick as how I felt when you took my pride!" With a growl, Yang grabs hold of Josh's head, the sissy's voice garbled when she shoves every inch of her dick into his throat. Pushing against her slender body, Josh tries to pull away from Yang and her grasp, his open mouth making nothing but bubbling glucking sounds as she forces him to bob on her rod. Gripping his hair between her fingers, she soon pushes him down hard on her member, causing the crossdresser to gag and cough as her head tries to force its way down his throat.

"Aw, what a huntsman you turned out to be." Yang says in a mocking tone. "You know your way in a fight, but you don't know your way around a girl's dick. How freaking pathetic!" As she pushes hard on the back of his head, Yang groans through her teeth as she does all she can to get his lips down to the base of her shaft, a task she didn't think would be so challenging with a sissy like Josh. "C'mon, kid! Suck that dick! Take every inch of it down your throat, and tell me that you like it!"

Whimpering, Josh tries his best to do as he's told just to avoid further actions with the blonde, but his throat is obviously incompatible with her cock. He finds the blonde's cock head too much for him, his gag reflex unable to let him take it down. "What a fucking bitch you are," Yang grumbles, "You don't even know how to take a dick the right way. I'm gonna force you to learn how to suck my dick, you sissy skank!"

With enough force from her hands, Yang manages to force Josh's lips down to the base of her cock, the crossdresser whining as his throat is forced to stretch out for the blonde's member. His teeth bite down on Yang's flesh in reaction, leaving a line of teeth marks on her shaft. Yang reacts with a twitch in her eye, her body tensing up by the unexpected approach the crossdresser made. "Oooh, oh fuck…" Yang moans. "That was better than it ever could have been…"

His lips still forced down her base, Josh uses his tongue to stimulate the underside of Yang's shaft, causing the blonde to shiver while she keeps his head close. "Oh yeah…now you've got it…" Yang says with a grin, breathing through her teeth. "You know how to treat a lady right, Josh, good for you. That's the kind of obedience I want from a bitch like yourself…"

With a few more juts, Yang causes Josh's muffled voice to warbler, his tongue moving about as he's forced to gluck on her dick once more. As the rod pushes against his inner cheeks and tongue, the sissy can feel the pulsing of her member, the veins throbbing with immense build up as he suspects she's going to erupt soon enough. "Yeah, that's it Josh…that's a good sissy slut. Keep going, I'm close! I want you to drown in my seed, you tiny prick! Take my jizz and swallow it down!"

Holding him close once more, Yang growls through clenched teeth, her fingers digging into the crossdresser's scalp as he whimpers, the Head of Yang's rod ready to erupt in his mouth. As the seed blasts down into his body, Josh's eyes roll back, the sissy never expecting the blonde huntress to hold so much semen in her balls. Grabbing hold of his throat, Josh can feel her gallons of cum flow through his intestines, reaching his stomach and giving it a quick fill up. He swears though there isn't any external signs of it, he takes in so much feminine jizz that his stomach expands with all the blonde has to offer. Soon it becomes too much for the sissy hunter to handle, and it starts to rise back up into his mouth. Eventually Yang watches her seed as it pools up and cascades down his lower lip, making a mess of his chin as the shower water washes it onto the tiled floor, and soon the drain. She can still see a big mess of it on his face, enough to leave a satisfied smirk on her face.

After shes done with her climax, Yang pulls her rod out of Josh's throat, the sissy gasping for air when the head pops out from his lips. As Josh coughs up more of the milky substance, he looks up at the blonde, sniffling as he says to her, "Yang, I'm sorry. I didn't actually think I was going to win that fight! Tell me you're done, please…"

"Not yet." Yang says, wagging her finger at the trap. "I still have more to give, and guess where it's going."

"…M-my ass?" he squeaks, his hands moving behind him to cover up his tiny asshole.

"That's right, you wuss." Yang replies with a grin. "But I want you to stand up first. Let me get a better look at that body of yours."

Doing as he's told, Josh slowly stands up onto his feet, using the shower stall wall to keep his balance. Studying his physique, Yang's eyes glance right at his smooth, bald crotch, noticing the five inch pecked he provides. "Yeah, just as I thought." Yang chortles, poking at the thin head resting on his dick. "What a wussy baby dick you have, Josh. You didn't think you'd ever fuck any woman with something that tiny, did you?"

Shaking his head no, Josh replies, "I didn't, Yang…"

"Yet you still managed to fuck me over." The blonde states in a chilling manner. Flicking her fingers at his shaft, Yang looks on at the sissy's expression, watching as he sucks on his lower lip, eyes shut as he winces with every poke that the blonde makes against his member. "You like that, Josh? You look like you do, because that teeny dick of yours is growing. But I bet that's as long and big as it can get, right? It can't grow into anything like my dick!" Wrapping her hand around her own shaft, she gives it a few strokes to show off how quickly she can get hard again, stunning Josh as she goes by his expression. "And you better be ready to take THIS up your ass!" 

Grabbing Josh by his shoulders, Yang pivots the crossdresser's body around, bending his upper body over so that he's pushed into the far wall of the stall. Giving his backside a glance, the blonde licks her lips as she sees just how tight his asshole is, clenching up tightly in its smoothness. "Goddamn that ass, Josh." Yang says, running her middle finger between the cracks to massage him. "You have to be the smoothest guy I've ever seen. Do you shave, wax?"

Josh shivers as Yang massages between his ass cheeks, getting a surprising joy from the feeling. "Neither…" he says with an exhale. "I'm just naturally bald…"

"You're eighteen dude!" Yang laughs, giving his backside a slap. "You can't tell me the only hair you grow is all on your head!" She watches in joy as the sissy bounces, reacting to how hard she spanks his ass cheek. "Still, there's no way you're going to take this…I bet you're still a virgin, aren't you? Guess that jab about you sleeping with your staff wasn't as true as I thought it was."

Extending her middle fingers, the blonde huntress jabs them into Josh's asshole, causing the crossdresser to bark loudly, surprised by how quick Yang is to shove them inside his body. As her fingers go knuckle deep, the sissy feels his anus stretching out, with the digits managing to rub down on his prostate. "Oh god…" Josh whimpers, his cock quickly growing hard.

"You like that, huh?" Yang cackles. "You like how I finger your ass, Josh?"

"Yes ma'am…" Josh squeaks.

"Ma'am…I like the sound of that." Yang moans, using her free hand to rub her own shaft in preparation of more punishment on his body. Bringing her cock against the sissy's backside, the blonde huntress slaps the head against his smooth backside, causing Josh to bite down on his lower lip once more. "Yeah, you like this punishment, Josh, I can tell. Maybe this is how you should've been during our fight, obedient to my dick and knowing when you should have surrendered. But no, you didn't do any of that, and that's why we're here right now. So you're going to take my dick like the slut you want to be, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Josh repeats, frantically nodding his head.

"Good. Now here it comes…" As quickly as she removes her fingers, Yang immediately pokes the head of her cock against the sissy's entry point, causing Josh to grunt as it tries to penetrate his body. "Dammit, I guess two fingers weren't enough for you." Yang teases with an aggressive grunt, bucking her hips into the crossdresser's body. "Maybe I should have just shoved my whole foot up that ass, huh, Josh? Would you have liked that better?"

"No."

"No what?" barks Yang, tugging on the crossdresser's hair.

"No ma'am!"

That's what I want to hear!" Yang chuckles, slapping her hand down on his soaking wet ass cheek. With his body still resting against the shower wall, Yang grabs hold of his hips and gives one hard thrust that allows her head to finally penetrate his tiny asshole. This prompts Josh to shriek through shut lips, not wanting anyone to hear him as the blonde huntress's shaft enters inside his anal cavity. His fingers claw at the shower wall, unable to grab onto anything save the faucet to the shower head. Yang denies him that luxury, grabbing his hands and holding them behind his back, pushing down on the wrists. Licking her lips, she enjoys the view of the sissy's ass, watching it ripple with every thrust the huntress makes against his body, feeling the anal cavity finally adjusting as her cock stretches it out for her comfort.

"Your ass must feel really nice now that I'm occupying it, right Josh?" Yang asks, leaning into the sissy's ear. "This is what you are to me, nothing more than a cock sleeve for me to occupy whenever I want. You don't even deserve to be a huntsman, do you?"

"I…I…"

"Gimme an answer, bitch!" As Josh hesitates to reply to her, Yang slaps her palm down on his smooth ass cheek, causing the crossdressing huntsman to bark, his feet briefly leaving the wet tile floor. "Do you think you deserve to be a huntsman?!"

"Nngh…yes!" Josh replies back. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Goddamn wuss…" Yang snarls, angry with the reply she received. "You got balls for an answer like that. Tiny balls, but balls regardless!" As she says that, the blonde huntress reaches around to grab Josh's member, trying to put the tiny five inch rod in her hand. "I still can't believe how small your dick is," Yang teases, "it doesn't even fit my hand! I have to use like two fingers to even try and get you off! That's how small you are, you know that?"

"I don't care…" Josh grunts, turning his head to face Yang. "I'm…starting to enjoy this…"

"That's because you're my bitch now!" Yang responds, squeezing Josh's member between two fingers. As she uses them to stroke the sissy dick, the blonde woman continues, "You're going to like it whenever I have my cock up your ass! And you're going to please me whenever I demand you to! Is that understood?"

"Yes…ma'am…" Josh grunts, exhaling air between his gritted teeth.

"That's what I want to hear!" Yang says, slapping her hand on Josh's ass cheek. "Oooh, you're so cute once you finally know your place at Beacon, Josh. Finally falling in line where you need to be, way underneath my fist."

"Yes, Ma'am…"

As Yang feels her shaft throbbing away inside the sissy's asshole, she knows she's close to having a climax, one she's not ready to let loose inside Josh's body. She tries to savor the moment, cherishing the way her veins pulse against his walls, how tiny he is as her fingers stroke away at his sissy member. "Mmm, fuck yeah, Josh, your asshole feels so nice with the water splashing down around that sissy hole," she says, "it's going to be even better when I flood it with my cum. Don't you want it, Josh? Don't you want to feel me feed your ass my dominant jizz?"

"I…Y-yes?" Josh asks, a bit hesitant on his reply. He isn't quite sure if he should be honest or give an answer that Yang would be pleased with, finally landing on the latter.

"Good answer." Yang says, grabbing hold of both smooth ass cheeks. "Then you better get ready, bitch, because here I cum!"

Forcing his backside against her groin, Yang delivers a hard thrust into Josh that stretches out the furthest point in his anus, prompting the sissy to screech out as his eye bulge out. As the first blast of her jizz enters his body, the crossdressing huntsman shoots his own tiny wad out of his five inch member, the milky substance landing on the stall wall. As he cums against the shower stall, he starts to feel the seed of the blonde huntsman filling his anal cavity quickly, to the point he needs to expel it. With a loud grunt, the crossdressing huntsman squeezes Yang's seed from his asshole, the fluid pouring out at a rapid pace, coating the blonde's shaft in her own jizz even as she blasts more of it into his curvy backside.

Soon enough, Yang pulls back on her cock, which soon pops out of Josh's ass. The sissy grunts when the head pops out between his cheeks, allowing the blonde's seed to drip out at a faster rate. Exhausted and wet, Yang breathes heavily as she stares down at the white milky puddle at Josh's feet, the water washing it down the drain. Spotting the cum that Josh expelled onto the wall, Yang says to him in a commanding tone, "Lick your cum off the wall."

Choosing not to disobey her, Josh kneels back down, his face level with the dripping cum. Leaning in, the crossdressing huntsman laps up his fluids, swallowing them with every chance he can take. As she watches the sissy clean up, Yang finally collapses on the ground, curled up as she continues to enjoy her entertainment. She can't explain it, but she realizes after a cool down period she was wrong to blame her outburst on Josh, as well as her loss. She knows now she took the loss in poor stride, that she only lost because of her own cocky superstar behavior, and yet the trap seems completely okay with what the blonde powerhouse just put him through.

As Josh finally finishes his task, Yang crawls behind him to wrap her arms around his chest. Josh, taken aback, looks behind him to watch Yang pull him in, resting her head atop his feminine hair. "…I'm sorry." Yang sighs. "I'm the ass here, aren't I."

After a pause, Josh sighs, slowly nodding back at her. "Yeah…but I forgive you."

"Seriously?"

The crossdresser shrugs. "I honestly don't mind being dominates by you, Yang. Just…ask next time, okay?"

With a light, weak chuckle, Yang sighs, her eyes shut as Josh turns his head to give her a light peck on the cheek. "Heh…you're a goober, Josh." She says sincerely. "But I guess I like you for that."

"Maybe we can spar next time?" Josh asks, watching as Yang's jizz continues to pour from his ass to the drain. "And…and if I lose you can dominate me again."

"And if I lose?" After Yang asks that question, the tired out crossdresser just gives her a weak wink, which causes her to laugh again. "Okay, fair enough."


	4. Tough Confession

“Here we go, Pyrrha, you can do this.”

With as much breathing as she can do, Pyrrha braces herself in preparation to finally confess her love to Jaune, whom she has been in love with practically since they first met. For the longest time she had attempted to build up the courage to finally say something to her team leader, but so many things had been happening around her that being able to find the time to even do so had become hard. The stuff with Forever Fall, the things that Team RWBY had been getting into, that massive Grimm attack on Beacon and the town, that one hunter that had been asking him to train her on repeat...just a very big mess of things.

But now everything on the campus has been quiet. Peace is finally back to being in the forefront of everyone's thoughts and finally, Pyrrha is ready to admit to Jaune that she has an attraction to him, one that she can't bare to ever lose. There's something about him she finds quite adorable, something that she can't put into words. Perhaps she enjoys the clumsy nature of his being, or there's a bit of sympathy with the way his family treated him when he didn't show the same potential that his sisters did. Whatever the case, Pyrrha didn't want anyone other than Jaune Arc, and she had to tell him this, now or never.

Finding him out on the campus, resting on a bridge built over a small brook, Pyrrha cautiously approaches him, thinking about all that she has to say to her team leader. “Hello, Jaune,” she says, leaning on the bridge's wall next to him, “how is your morning going?”

“Hm? Oh, Pyrrha, hey.” Jaune says, as if snapped out of a trance. “Sorry, I was just kind of...zoning out, I guess.”

Cocking her head to the side, Pyrrha asks her teammate, “Is something on your mind?”

“Just a lot, I guess.” Jaune says, a light curl on the side of his lip. “There's this girl, and I've been wanting to tell them for a while what I think about them. But I worry I held off on things for too long, and maybe she'd hook up with someone else?”

Pyrrha's eyes widen, her cheeks flushed at the mention of this girl. Thinking it to be herself, she says to him, “Oh...well, she must be a very lucky girl if you have her on your mind constantly.”

Jaune nods, “Yeah, I know she can be a bit stern sometimes and we come from two completely different worlds, but...I dunno, she could be the one.”

“Really?” asks Pyrrha, her heartbeat racing as she waits in anticipation for Jaune to say it before she can.

“She's a heck of a skilled fighter, that's for sure,” Jaune continues, “heck, look at how she's training right now.”

Pyrrha's anticipation dies out immediately, her head finally turning to see what exactly her team leader is staring at. On the far distance, she spots Weiss Schnee teaching Ruby Rose proper poise and positioning when it comes to combat. With rapier in hand, she tries her best to show her own team leader the right way to handle her weapon in battle, which seems to be more of a chore than she had hoped.

“Like I said, it's crazy,” Jaune says with a light laugh, “she's rich, I'm not the best hunter, she's skilled, but I just think there's a chance somewhere.”

“...Oh...I see.” Pyrrha says, feeling a little dejected. “Jaune...I don't...mean to rain on your parade, but I imagine Weiss's standards are...quite high, given her upbringing. I just...are you sure she's the right girl that you'd want to have in your life? I mean, she's still rich, likely wants to marry into another rich family...”

“What do you mean? She's an ice queen sort of character, Pyrrha.” Jaune points out. “I mean look at how she treats Ruby like a younger sister she never had. She's definitely warmed up.”

Pyrrha nods, “Even so...wouldn't you rather someone that told you they'd love you rather than...I don't know, hurt you if you ever confessed?”

There's a bit of a pause from the JNPR leader, as if silently making sense of Pyrrha's question. Then he sighs, shaking his head. “I was afraid it'd come to this.” he says in a way that the redhead finds surprisingly mature. Turning to his teammate, Jaune says to her, “Look, Pyrrha, don't take this the wrong way, you've been immensely helpful to me since I came to Beacon, but...I don't see you in that light.”

Pyrrha gasps, her body drained of emotion as she stares at Jaune as if she were distant from him. “What...?”

“You're just...I see you and me like Ruby and Weiss. More like siblings than anything else. And, I'm sorry to break it to you like that...but...” When Jaune looks back, his redheaded teammate is no longer anywhere near him, instead heading back the way she came. The JNPR leader watches Pyrrha rush off, her sobs heard even as she runs off into the distance, and he looks down at the stone ground of the bridge, sighing to himself. “Not much I can do there...”

##

Later on, Pyrrha is alone in the team's bedroom, bawling her eyes out as she buries her face into her pillow. She had never expected such a rejection, even from Jaune, but it truly did seem to her that their team leader had matured to the point he didn't need to rely on her anymore. Perhaps he did have a point, but to know he didn't feel mutually towards her feelings is enough to shatter her heart, possibly even changing her perceptions of the man she once loved. All she has now is her tears, her broken heart, and the silence that surrounds her choked up voice.

The silence, however, is quickly disrupted when the orange haired member of JNPR walks into the dorm room, completely unaware of what had just transpired. “Heeey, Pyrrha!” Nora says in her happy tone. “You up for...oh...” Her cheery personality fades the second she sees the strongest member of her team on her stomach, bawling into the pillow on her bed. “Hey, do you...need to talk?”

As she becomes aware of Nora's presence, Pyrrha turns to face her teammate, who notices the stained tear trails on her cheeks. “Actually,” Pyrrha says with a sniffle, “I could use an ear...”

After Pyrrha pours her heart out about her situation with Jaune to Nora, she still doesn't feel any better about it, almost more depressed than she was before. “I just...my heart feels so empty right now, Nora.” Pyrrha says. “I had thought Jaune had these feelings towards me, but there's nothing. No reciprocation or anything. He just sees me like I'm a sister to him!”

“Yikes...” Nora says, cringing at the thought. “Well...Jaune did grow up in a family full of sisters, so I guess maybe he doesn't understand how love works?”

Pyrrha shakes her head. “No, he certainly does, if he thinks Weiss is an ideal companion for himself. To lose his heart to a shrewd like that.”

“Oh c'mon, Weiss has been getting better at...uh...” Keeping a smile to her face, Nora begins to sweat as she sees the cold, murderous leer coming out of her stronger teammate's eyes. “What I meant to say was...maybe you should try to move on from this, Pyrrha! Stewing about Jaune isn't going to make things better, after all! There's other guys you can set your sights on, right?”

“Like who?”

Giving it a hard thought, Nora finally snaps her fingers and shouts, “I know! What about that Josh kid? He seems to like you and idolize you, doesn't he?”

Oddly enough, Pyrrha's cheeks light up at the mention of his name. “Well, yes, but he crossdresses, Nora! I always thought that meant he wasn't even into girls.”

“Pshaw!” Nora scoffs, waving it off. “Of course he does, you should see how flustered he gets when he's around you, how bashful he was when you offered to take him under your wing to get better as a hunter...and remember the first time he tried on that armor you gave him? The one that looks almost like yours? And how he tried to cover the erection he got from wearing it in public?”

As Nora explains herself, the emptiness Pyrrha felt in her heart had suddenly been filled again. She hadn't really considered Josh to be a potential life partner, but when her orange haired friend describes him and the way he reacts to her, it suddenly makes sense to the huntress. "Well, Nora, when you put it that way…" Pyrrha says, wiping away her tears, "I suppose it can't hurt any worse than how Jaune put me down."

"Are you sure about that?" Nora asks, cocking an eyebrow at the gladiator huntress. "Because it sounds to me like Jaune handled things better than you did."

Though she doesn't want to admit it, Pyrrha nods her head to Nora. "Maybe you're right. I guess I don't really take rejection all that well. When people talk about me so highly me for so long, telling me what a great fighter I am, calling me pretty, the fame and praise just seems to go to my head."

"Huh. I can't say I knew that about you. But maybe if that's the case, you should give it a few days or something? You know, in case these feelings stick around?"

Pyrrha shakes her head, "Thank you for your concerns, Nora, but I'll be fine. I have a training session with Josh tomorrow anyway."

"Oh, well…good luck…" as Pyrrha lays back down on her bed, an exhausted wreck, Nora looks away nervously, hoping everything goes fine tomorrow. Otherwise, she's going to feel sorry for whatever she puts the poor crossdresser through…

##

The next day, Pyrrha shows up in the small sparring arena used by hunters when they're either required for a public demonstration or for their own little training sessions. This was where she had that little session with Cardin Winchester not too long ago. While waiting patiently for her new pupil, she begins practicing her stance and reach, guiding her sword in the air to slash away at invisible foes. It's only about five minutes after the agreed meeting time that she hears the door to the room open up, causing the huntress to spin around and see Josh rushing over, appearing greatly out of breath as he wears the armor that looks quite identical to the one the fiery redhead wears on a daily basis.

"Josh? Where have you been?" Pyrrha asks, putting her sword away for the time being. "You should never be late for any engagements."

"Yes ma'am, I mean Pyrrha, ma'am." Josh replies, bowing to the redhead apologetically. "I just got really excited about training that I wore the armor over. It's a little heavier than it looks. And I might have been stopped by some of the guys on the way over, poking fun at me because I look so…feminine."

"Oh, Josh, don't worry about them." Pyrrha says, patting his bare shoulder. "I think those other boys are just jealous because you get to have me as someone that can help you get better as a hunter."

Feeling inspired, Josh's cheeks grow bright red, almost incapable of taking his eyes off of Pyrrha. "I…you think so?" he asks innocently.

"I know so." Pyrrha replies, walking off to the center of the room while waving for the crossdresser to join him. "Now come on, get your staff ready. We're going to practice simple defenses with your equipment.

Biting his lower lip, Josh looks hesitant before grabbing his staff, allowing it to extend outwards for this combat training. Though he tries his best to pay attention to Pyrrha, he finds himself occasionally distracted by her beauty, amazed himself that somehow she isn't already seeing someone. He'd love to tell this gorgeous Amazonian gladiator how he feels about her, but knowing that he's not much of a hunter, as well as a crossdresser that idolizes her, he knows there's no chance in hell he'd ever be able to date such a strong and independent woman such as her.

Though still distracted by Pyrrha's attractive physique, he manages to come into his own during the training, impressing even the redhead with the way he transitions between weapon modes for his staff. Using her shield to block his arrow attacks, Pyrrha allows Josh some practice of his own, using his staff to block her slashes while also deflecting her movements. Sure enough, Pyrrha leaves the session impressed, thinking the crossdresser to have potential in the near future. She's just thrilled that she has someone who looks up to her with such admiration.

Josh, meanwhile, does his best to remain calm through the training session. Though he finds Pyrrha to be quite sexy in her own gladiator attire, the eighteen year old crossdresser has to keep his mind off her attraction, lest he slip up in front of her. He does stop on occasion to tug down over his five inch boner as it pushes against the lower region of the outfit, however.

When the training is over, Josh takes a seat on a bench nearby, with the crossdresser dropping his extended staff to the ground. Using his gauntlet to try and wipe the sweat off his brow, the eighteen year old hunter smiles when he sees Pyrrha bring over two bottles of water, one for each of them. "Enjoy yourself today, Josh?" she asks, sitting next to the crossdresser as she passes him his bottle.

"Yeah, thank you." Josh says happily before guzzling down almost half the bottle. "I'm exhausted, but it was worth it if it meant getting as good as you are, Pyrrha."

"Oh stop!" Pyrrha laughs, trying not to let the compliment get to her. After all, she's heard it so many times before, yet she could use some kind words like that after the rejection from Jaune. "Though, I guess it is nice to know I'm better than I think." She says, trying to hide her modesty.

"Are you kidding?!" Josh says. "You're like one of the most talked about huntresses here! Everyone's impressed by you. Some of us…them…want to be like you." His cheeks turn red, hoping that his trainer didn't hear that part. "Heck, everyone would do anything to be with you!"

"Jooosh, stooop!" Pyrrha laughs, trying to hide her cheeks as they grow a brighter shade of red. She sighs, looking down at the ground as she watches Josh swing his feet in the air, preparing for another drink of water. Hearing that part about everyone wanting to be with her, however, she knows this is her opportunity to finally bring the matter up with Josh. "Although, I have to say," she begins, her tone nervous, "the idea of being with anyone is…great. Knowing every one wants you in some way, that you can have your pick of the litter…imagine how that one special person must feel about being chosen by their…particular love interest." She stops herself short of calling herself a goddess, not wanting to build herself up too much.

"I guess that'd be fun for them, whoever gets to be with you." Though not completely ignorant about her statement, Josh does his best to keep his cool, thinking that Pyrrha is about to profess her love about some other guy at Beacon, still feeling greatly out of her league.

Pyrrha nods. "What if…I told you that whoever it is…could be you?"

Nearly choking on his water, Josh spits the beverage out, gasping for air. He honestly had no idea the one woman he crushes on the most at Beacon would actually confess that to him. His palms grow sweaty, knees weak, while he finds it harder to breathe all of a sudden. The sudden realization that Pyrrha has eyes for him is too much to take in, causing him to pause on returning his affection towards her.

"…Josh? Is…everything okay?" Pyrrha asks, keeping her smile on while hope slowly diminishes from her mind. To the gladiator, the crossdressing hunter takes too much time to reply, creating a concern in her mind that she may just be dejected by her pupil. And having that happen two days in a row was not welcomed to Pyrrha's mind…

"I…I'm sorry, Pyrrha, I just…" Apologizing for taking his time to respond, Josh tries to get the words out, only to find that his body is flung forwards off the bench, bringing the sissy down to his knees. "Wh-What happened?" asks a concerned Josh.

Using her magnetism Semblance, Pyrrha forces the metal on Josh's outfit to collapse to the ground, keeping the trap on his knees while she approaches him, tearing into the tight shorts she wears beneath her outfit. "Oh, Josh, I hate to do this," Pyrrha says, a twisted smile on her lips, "But you're taking too long with your answer. And I don't like that."

As Josh watches Pyrrha's shorts drop, the redhead kicking them off her ankle, the crossdresser stares in awe of the twelve inch cock that she provides, watching on as it slowly rises up, revealing the large scrotum hidden underneath her thickness. Though she stares at him, she fails to see the awe in his eyes, how mesmerized Josh is of the large shaft growing from her crotch. "I…I…that's huge, Pyrrha…"

"It is." she says, stroking her cock as she approaches Josh's face, the crown nearly poking against his lips. “How about we see how big it looks compared to your hand?” Using her magnetism Semblance, Pyrrha brings Josh's left arm up to meet with her cock, trying to get the crossdresser to tug on it. “Come on, Josh, squeeze it in your hand.” Worried what may happen if he doesn't do so, Josh grabs onto the redhead's member, stroking his fingers against her veins, feeling the blood as it pulses through to give it the stiffness and length it currently possesses. After a few gentle strokes, Pyrrha lets out a sigh of ecstasy, enjoying the pleasure of Josh's touch. But it can only do so much, least of all make the young trap love her. She has yet to connect the dots and realize Josh already shows signs on romance towards her, naturally.

“Yeah, that's...that's big in my hand, all right...” Josh nervously admits.

"Now, how about we see how big it is inside of you?!" Still dejected by a lack of response, Pyrrha grabs onto the crossdresser's hair, pulling him into her member and forcing it inside his mouth. Josh's eyes widen as the gladiator's pecked forces its way into his body, the tip swinging into his cheeks as Pyrrha has a little bit of fun with her student. She thrusts her hips against his face, creating inaudible noises from the way she thrusts into the sissy's mouth, while Josh keeps it open in an attempt to breathe while his nostrils are hit with the front of Pyrrha's outfit.

The crossdressing hunter tries to push the fiery redhead off of him, only to find he can't move his hands, due to the magnetism used on his gauntlets. She continues to pound away, with her shaft forcing its way down Josh's throat, causing him to grab at it as it becomes tightly squeezed by her member. The hunter's eyes widen, coughing and gagging on Pyrrha's cock while trying to breathe through his nostrils. The redhead laughs on, watching as the crossdresser's saliva spills out under her cock, trickling down his chin as the drool pools up in his mouth. “That's it, you heartbreaking bitch!” Pyrrha shouts, her eyes glazed over as she forces her student to take every inch she has. “Take it all in, and learn to love me!”

Once he realizes that the choker is causing the tightness of his throat, Josh manages to take it off with one hand, taking in a quick breath while he can. In the process of removing the choker, Josh finds his throat stretched out by Pyrrha's cock, imagining it would look quite visible from an angle to anyone that may walk into the room. Pyrrha had thought ahead of that, using her Semblance to make sure that not only is Josh in here with her, but others can't stop her from continuing on her path of rejection. It's only seconds after Pyrrha notices Josh's eyes rolling into the back of its head that her instincts kick in, continuing to plow harder into Josh's throat, the crossdressing male trying his best to fight her off. But Pyrrha, stronger than Josh in almost every way, keeps her hands in his hair while she thrusts away repeatedly at his throat, the head now able to slide down with ease.

But Pyrrha didn't want easy. The redheaded huntress wanted to show the sissy tough love, and that's what this is going to be about. Getting further aggressive with the way she rocks into Josh's mouth, Pyrrha grunts louder while she grips onto his hair to keep him near her base, while Josh's nostrils are blocked up due to how much force is pushed on him by his teacher. It's when the fiery redhead pushes him the closest she can, forcing her cock as deep within Josh's throat as humanly possible, that the crossdresser becomes aware of her intention. His eyes widen as he feels the floodgates open, with all of Pyrrha's seed blasting into his stomach from the throat, while he hears a roar from the redhead's mouth as she climaxes. Surprised by how much of the milky substance is being dumped into his stomach, Josh I surprised it isn't growing in size, at least until he notices a slight shrinking in his outfit from Pyrrha.

 

Though Pyrrha's long stream of cum had yet to die down, she pulls back on her shaft, letting Josh have just a few seconds of breathing after having such a thick cock forced into his body. It's quite short lived, as he shuts his eyes the second more of her seed blasts out onto his face, coating him and the front of his outfit in the milky substance, making it hard for the crossdresser to see. He manages to wipe away most of it from his eyes, only for Pyrrha's magnetism Semblance to kick and force the gauntlet on his left hand near his cum covered lips. “Eat it, Josh!” Pyrrha barks. “Swallow that cum.”

With a quiet whimper, Josh does as he's told, though Pyrrha only has control of the gauntlet and not his own hands. Regardless, he shoves the cum coated fingers inside his mouth, using his tongue to lick at the fluids while also sucking in air to help swallow what he's picked up. The face he makes is a little disgusted, though more the flavor of the seed. It's enough to make Josh wonder what sort of diet Pyrrha is on that would make it taste the way it does.

“Did you like it?” Pyrrha asks in a strangely happy tone.

“It was...okay...” Josh says, nervous about any reply he gives in general.

“Only okay?” Pyrrha asks, her voice a bit more twisted. “Then let's show you how I see ONLY okay!” Using her magnetism Semblance, the redhead spins Josh around on his knee guards, pulling on his left arm's gauntlet until he's far enough out. With the sissy on his hands and knees, Pyrrha's cock rises back up yet again, while listening to the groans of her would be lover. Grabbing the shorts that Josh wears underneath, the redhead pulls on them, ripping them apart to expose his asshole and five inch cock to her, causing a fit of a laughter from the huntress. “Oh my goodness, Josh, I didn't realize how tiny you are!” she says. “Look at you, it's so cute and small, almost microscopic compared to my own piece of lumber. To think I just professed my love to you. What a waste of time that was.”

As if on his own instinct, Josh perks his ass up to Pyrrha, staring back at her as he awaits the inevitable. A light gasp escapes his mouth as the redhead grips his ass cheeks, hearing her spit on her shaft before pushing it into the sissy's anus, stretching it out enough that Josh cries out through his teeth, biting down on a knuckle while his other hand digs into the ground. His ass is turned raw by the thickness of Pyrrha's cock, feeling it further stretch out his anal cavity as it pushes forwards. He feels the way his anal cavern parts, all to properly stuff the thick rod inside his body for her own sadistic pleasure.

When her shaft finally reaches all the way inside of Josh's anal cavity, Pyrrha thrusts hard against his surprisingly plump backside, her hips slapping hard against his cheeks. Though she fails to realize it, the trap doesn't sound as disgruntled by the aggressive motions of the redhead, rather pleased by the way she fucks him in the ass. It's as if he had accepted the role in their relationship, his asshole calmed and no longer squeezing onto Pyrrha's member. When it pokes against him, Josh does let out a grunt of discomfort, but for the most part he's not displeased with how rough the huntress has topped him, with his five inch cock slowly rising with pleasure.

“P-Pyrrha?” Josh squeaks, turning back to the redhead with nervous eyes.

“What?” grunts the huntress, still pounding away at his asshole. “What could you POSSIBLY have to say at a time like this?!”

“I...I love you.” he whimpers, biting on his lower lip for a brief moment as she gives another hard thrust to his backside. “And...And I love how you fuck my ass!”

The sudden confession from the sissy causes Pyrrha to abruptly stop, taken aback by his admittance. Her eyes almost tear up, not having expected him to say anything about it after he threw herself onto him like this. “You...you're just saying that because of where you are right now.” Pyrrha replies.

“N-No, I'm not! I really mean it, Pyrrha, I love you! I just...I didn't think you'd feel the same...” As he realizes that the air has grown silent between them, he speaks up again, “You can...you can go back to fucking me. Hard, please.”

Realizing that the crossdresser has no ill will towards her, Pyrrha sighs and nods, going back to the same aggressive speed she was prior to this. She even grabs Josh by the arms, pulling his upper body back to meet with hers, pressing her lips into his neckline and sucking on his skin, creating a large red hickey that marks him as hers. As she feels her cock growing stiffer, the tip pulsing with blood as it prepares for release, Pyrrha picks up the speed in her hips, hearing Josh's soprano voice grow higher in pitch. Reaching around, the redhead tugs on Josh's member, realizing just how easily it fits in her hand. Giving the head a rough rub from her thumb, she feels a dab of precum escaping, After she lets it sit on her thumb, Pyrrha brings it up to Josh's mouth, allowing the trap to suckle on it, humming as he tastes his own fluids.

“Pyrrha, I'm close...” moans Josh, his breath growing heavy.

“I can tell.” pants Pyrrha. “I want to cum first, Josh. You're going to have to hold it in!”

“Yes ma'am.” squeaks Josh.

“Don't call me that.” Pyrrha says, trying to remain rough and tough while hiding her laughter. “Just call me honey!”

“Yes...dear?”

“That works too.” As Pyrrha delivers one final hard thrust into Josh's cute backside, she hears the crossdresser cry out as the huntress's cock erupts inside his anal cavity, holding back for as long as she can to get the best blast out of the experience. Soon enough, Pyrrha's seed unleashes from her shaft, spraying Josh's anus down with the jizz as it pours into his body like a hose. The cum starts to fill him up so quickly that it starts to trickle out of his asshole, even as he tries to squeeze down on his now girlfriend's shaft.

While she sprays her seed away inside the crossdresser, Pyrrha quickly rubs her hand around Josh's cock, with the trap forgetting to yell out when he's about to cum. This results in Pyrrha's fingers getting covered in his own milky substance, with most of it making a spot on the training room floor. His body tenses up as it continues to climax while Pyrrha's cum still empties into his asshole, with a good amount of her sperm trickling down his inner thighs.

When the two finally ride out their orgasms, Pyrrha holds Josh close, the crossdresser practically collapsing against her body. Holding him close, she shifts his body around to pop her cock out of his ass, while her seed still oozes from inside him in a milky mess. “I'm sorry, Josh...” Pyrrha says quietly. “I've had...a few rough days. And I was really worried that you were going to reject my love for you.”

“I guess I can understand.” Josh sighs, trying to peck Pyrrha's face, only managing to get her chin in his weakened state. “I panicked, and I couldn't get the words out.”

“Even then, that was...pathetic of me to react to rejection like that. Can you forgive me?”

Josh nods. “I mean...you want me to call you honey. I figured we were already okay.”

“That's fair.” Helping Josh to his feet, the two leave the training room in their matching outfits, with neither concerned about their genitals being exposed, or the cum that drips out of Josh's ass. They were in love, and nothing could really make these matters worse for either of them.

##

A few days later, realizing that Pyrrha had some semblance of courage to approach him, Jaune decides that it's time he does the same with Weiss. Finding her out on the campus, discussing some sort of secret mission with Yang, the leader of Team JNPR approaches the white haired huntress, and finally says, “Hey, Weiss. Any chance you want to go out for some coffee this weekend? My treat.”

Weiss sighs, shaking her head, more annoyed that he interrupted an important discussion with her teammate rather than ask her out. “Jaune...I'm sorry. But I have some important things going on, and I can't really afford to be distracted. Besides...I have my eyes on someone else right now.”

Jaune exhales a heavy breath, but remains mature about his rejection. “Yeah, no, it's cool. It was worth a shot to find out, I guess.

As he walks away, Weiss asks the hunter, “Why not ask Pyrrha out instead? Isn't she head over heels for you?”

“Yeah, Jaune!” Yang shouts with a smile. “I think she deserves at least that much with how much you've helped her out.”

Turning back to the girls with a shrug, Jaune replies, “Well...she's not exactly my type, I just don't see her as a companion. Besides, she started dating that Josh guy a few days ago. So she at least made out well.”

As Jaune waves goodbye to the two, Weiss stands in place with her jaw agape, while Yang watches her eye twitch, knowing something bad was about to come from this. “She's...dating...HIM?!”


	5. Raven's New Toy

“...And that was without even using my gauntlets!”

“Wow, that's really cool, Yang!”

Josh and Yang hang out in the RWBY dorm, with Josh laying on Weiss's bed as he listens to some of the stories the blonde tells of her time before and after joining Beacon. The sissy hunter watches in awe as Yang uses her body language to tell her tales, acting out almost every battle she's had, training or otherwise.

After brushing the underside of her nose like some anime hero, Yang cackles to herself. “That's nothing. The guy decides that he's going to use this rocket launcher on me, right? Talk about escalating a fight.”

“Well you did sort of destroy his club.” Josh points out.

“It got better.” Yang replies with a shrug. “I mean the guy's loaded with cash thanks to all the stuff we uncovered later, so it's not like it's any big deal.”

Rolling onto his stomach, Josh rests his cheeks on his fists. “Those twins you mentioned sound pretty.” he says. “It's too bad they had to attack you.”

“Well...in a way it was.” Yang says, finally plopping down on the side of the bed. “I mean I doubt I'd ever get a three way with them now, but I wasn't the one that challenged them. Other way around.”

Josh nods in understanding. “So did you find what you were looking for?”

There's a pause from Yang, who doesn't turn to face the crossdresser as he asks that question. After exhaling a heavy sigh, the blonde flips her hair back, responding to the question. “Nah, I never did. I found my sister just outside the club, you know, after I beat Junior senseless, but that was about it.” Finally turning to face the male hunter, Yang grins from ear to ear, giving him a thumbs up. “Turns out letting my baby sis roam the city on her own worked out for us. While I was busting ass in the club she got noticed by some Beacon professors by getting into a scuffle with Torchwick and his Jimquisition wannabes. The bright side to that is that's what got her in earlier than expected.”

“...But aren't you both eighteen...?”

As Yang tries to explain the reasoning behind this, from a distance outside the dorm room stands a tree, one that stands between the gymnasium and the dorms themselves. A lone raven sits on a branch, gazing into the window of Yang's dorm room, spying on the blonde. Were it not for the lack of proper ledges on the dorm building, the dark bird would be able to properly see within and hear what the huntress is discussing.

Back within the dorm, Yang lays back on her bed, she stares at the bottom of the top bunk, resting her hands behind her head. “You know who I was looking for in that club, right?”

“Your mom?” Josh asks sincerely.

Yang nods, not taking her eyes off the bunk bed atop her. “Yeah...I have my reasons. And with recent events I don't know if I can trust her either. It's nice that she's still out there, but...” As she speaks, Yang pulls out her scroll, playing around with the device until she finds what she's looking for. Handing it over to Josh, the crossdresser can see for himself what Raven looks like, his eyes sparkling at the sight of her. “I guess what I'm saying is I don't feel like I can trust her.”

“She's really pretty.” Josh says aloud. “You...you have her looks.” The sissy winces, uncertain how Yang would take that remark after all she's said about her. Instead, nothing occurs; no chewing him out, no strike to the head...just a chuckle from his blonde friend.

“Yeah...” Yang sighs. “She is. I guess if I disown her, maybe I could...no. Nah, I couldn't.” The blonde shakes her head, waving her hands about as if to erase the thought from conversation. “You...you didn't hear that.”

“Hear what?” Josh asks, feigning innocence.

“Exactly.”

##

After getting a small amount of homework done, with a little further conversation, Yang and Josh leave the dorm building for a while, unaware that they're being watched by the raven. Its eyes remain glued to the pair, mostly having kept an eye on Yang throughout the day. But its attention soon shifts, picking up on the crossdressing friend she has near her. He looks very petite, not at all baring the muscle that most other hunters would have. Upon a closer look, the bird ponders if it even is a male; the red skirt, knee-high tube socks, and the sweater vest, as well as the little pink clip in his hair, doesn't point to a very masculine hunter at all. And yet, he's adorable to the bird. Adorable enough anyway that it has thoughts of things it wants to do with him...

As they continue their walk, the bird follows them about, flying from tree to pond, wherever she can to remain close as the blonde shares some combat secrets with her crossdressing friend, who seems to love every detail with how astonished he is by her words of wisdom. While in the eyes of the raven his face is adorable, showing how invested he is with Yang's advice, it still annoys her that they've been together for as long as they have been. Almost as if...was the bird really questioning if the two have had sex? It's possible, or so the bird imagines. Though it can't remember what genitals it had at birth...

After having spent the rest of the day following the pair around, the raven sees them waving goodbye, only able to hear Josh as he tells Yang that he'll be “taking a walk” before he heads back to the dorms. Afterwards, the two split off, with the blonde huntress heading back to the building, while the crossdresser casually heads off in another direction, practically alone with his thoughts.

The perfect time to strike, thinks the raven...

A little care free, the sissy travels away from the student body, taking his stroll off campus. Blissfully ignorant of the bird following behind him, Josh hums to himself as he soaks up the environment surrounding him; the trees, the birds, the large grassy plain...

The caw of a raven...

When he finally hears this, Josh panics, looking around at the area around him. His body sweating in a panic, the crossdresser breathes heavily, worried that he may just be under attack. Preparing his pole for battle, Josh says aloud, “Wh-Who's there? I'm not afraid to fight, you know!”

Though it takes him a while, Josh finds the raven perched atop a branch, giving him the most unusual stare. Josh stares back with concern, seeing the bird keep its gaze directly on him. He had always considered these types of birds to be nocturnal, though the presence of this particular species seems to clearly prove him wrong. There's something about the raven that feels off, yet he can't quite put his finger on it...

In the blink of an eye, the raven is gone, no longer on its branch. Josh, full of fear as he's by his lonesome, takes a step back, only to bump into something. It's not a tree, but...a person? He certainly felt his head push against what felt like a pair of breasts...

“Well aren't you pretty.”

Josh jumps at the sudden presence of the voice, pivoting around to take a swing with his pole. The weapon is grabbed by a tall, physically intimidating woman with long, raven black hair that reminded the crossdresser all too much of his friend Yang. His eyes widen, not at the frightening presence she seems to have, but the amount of beauty she possesses. As the woman leers at the sissy, Josh starts to breathe heavily, uncertain of what her next move will be.

“I never thought my daughter would have such fond...tastes...for a worm like you,” admits the woman, “but I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.”

“A-Are you Raven?” asks the nervous crossdresser.

Taken aback by the question, Raven chuckles lightly. “Ah, so Yang's mentioned me to you before. That's interesting. I hadn't thought she gave enough of a damn to even talk about me to anyone else.”

“Well-” Before Josh can explain himself, Raven grabs his pole with both hands, flinging him over her head as he still maintains his grip on the weapon. With his back hitting the ground hard, Raven is quick to scoop him into her arms, cradling him as she rushes off, with the hopes that nobody had seen her attack this young feminine boy. Josh groans, trying to move, but the impact of his landing was too severe, hurting him greatly.

“Now you're all mine...” Raven says with a wicked laugh.

With the last thing he sees being the older woman squatting over him, Josh's eyelids soon shut, and the sissy blacks out.

##

When Josh finally comes to, his vision is a bit blurry, only recalling so little of what happened. He had seen the most beautiful woman ever, one that her friend had warned him about, and after going sailing in the air he blacked out. Now he has no idea where he could be, though he hopes it's within the Beacon Academy med bay…

As he sits up, the crossdressing huntsman sees that he's not in an elaborately designed medical hall, but a rather large tent, with the only light source coming from a flame in the middle of the small surrounding, the smoke escaping out of a hole made into the ceiling of the dome. He tries to stand up, only to remain seated on the ground, his back still hurting. He now recalls the harsh fall he had made after that woman tossed him over her head. It isn't as serious as it could have been, but it still hurts a whole lot. He also realizes that he's stark naked, with his feminine attire in a pile off in the corner of the tent.

"Where am I…?" Josh asks himself groggily.

"Ah, good. You're awake. I was hoping that fall didn't kill you, otherwise Adam was going to have you slaughtered as an example."

The trap jumps at the sound of the feminine voice, grunting as he reaches for his back. He sees the familiar looking woman enter the tent, sporting a white robe that he had recognized from a previous attack on the academy, bearing the mark of the White Fang. The woman herself wears a mask, which appears identical to another one that Yang had described in a dream she had. Right away, Josh knows it's the same one that attacked him previously, the woman known as Raven.

"What am I doing here?" Josh asks, a sense of fear in his voice. "And why am I naked?!"

"I have my reasons for that." Raven replies, answering the latter first as she removes her mask. "As for where you are, you're in the camp of the White Fang, far away from the academy, society, or the help of my daughter and her huntress friends." She says this in a wicked tone, as if she were overly assuring him that no help will be coming his way. "I saw you with my daughter, and while I had plans to bring her back and use her as a different sort of example, you were there, and…I had a change of mind."

"You did…?" gulps Josh.

"You…you were too cute. And while I would harm you in…other ways…Adam would have argued otherwise. So we need to keep this a secret."

"But why…?"

Raven cackles, finally pulling back her robe, revealing that she's wearing nothing else underneath, bearing a body with muscle tone and abs that rivaled a video game character Josh recognizes from Yang's games. Just put a school hat on top of her head and the resemblance would be uncanny. But his eyes become extremely glued to the large, thick member that rests between the motherly woman's legs, six inches soft as it dangles over the tent's tarp covered floor. The crossdresser watches as it slowly grows outwards, rising up as it points in his direction. Josh whimpers, his irises shrinking as he realizes just what it is Raven has in mind for him.

And while the thought of being dominated by such a beautiful motherly figure is great, he already knows that it's going to be a struggle with its thickness.

Raven notices that the hunter backs away from her the second he sees his member rising, his feminine body leaving the cover she had left him, exposing his asshole to her. The White Fang bandit can see his anus clench up, causing her to laugh. "Isn't that cute?" she laughs, walking up to Josh as he continues to crawl back. "You have such a tiny little asshole. I would have thought my daughter had claimed your virginity by now."

"We're just friends…" Josh replies, his back finally pushing against the tent.

Raven scoffs, "That surprises me more than you'd think. She has her mother's hormones, you know, and with how close you two seemed, I thought there might be so much more to your relationship." Raven gets down on one knee, watching with a smile as Josh shakes his head. "Good for me. But I just want to see something first…"

Josh gasps as the older woman grabs onto his legs, flipping him over onto his slender stomach. The boy yelps, getting on his hands and knees while Raven slaps at his cheeks, causing the crossdresser to yelp. After she puts her fingers into her mouth for thorough lubrication, Raven pushes them into Josh's anus, causing the boy to shiver while his back arches towards the ground. The woman laughs as she watches his anal entrance squinting down on her fingers as she rubs them against his prostate. "Oooh, wonderful," Raven says after licking her lips, "I can feel a pulse in your ass. That's just adorable!" She cackles as she continues to thrust her fingers into Josh, going knuckle deep within his anus. Her free hand delivers a few hard slaps to his backside, causing the hunter to lean forward, trying to avoid further smacks to his bum.

The motherly woman breathes through her nostrils, jutting away at the crossdresser's ass while she keeps an eye on his rod, which slowly rises up between his girly thighs. She tries not to laugh, watching it at what appears to be its largest size, a mere five inches, dangling over the ground. "Ugh, you're too cute, you know that?" laughs Raven, trying so hard to keep to her badass persona. "I have never seen another man as effeminate as you are! It's too adorable!"

"Thank you…" grunts Josh.

For a few seconds, after another thrust of her fingers, Raven pauses. She leers at the young hunter, curious about his words. All this time she had thought that Josh would be less willing to be delivered this form of punishment, begging for her to stop. It's practically music to her ears. Yet this little trap, despite how he looks to take her fingers, replies with a 'thank you' that catches a member of the White Fang off guard?

"Did…you just say thank you?"

Josh nods, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, it feels really good. I haven't felt this good before."

The statement, though sincere, angers Raven. She shouldn't be expecting as innocent as a thank you from someone like this. She was hoping for more begging. As her inner emotions conflict with one another, Raven pulls her fingers out of the hunter's tight anus, her cock throbbing hard. She wants to truly give it to the young sissy, make him beg for mercy with her rod up his ass. But even she knows to leave that for the big finale.

Instead the White Fang bandit dead lifts Josh, the hunter crying out as she holds him against her body, his head almost against her crotch while his tiny penis looks her in the face. Raven keeps her arms secured around Josh's naked body, keeping him in the air while she takes a deep breath from the sudden show of strength. For a few seconds Josh has his eyes shut, fearing that Raven would kneel onto the ground, dropping the crossdresser on his head before leaving him resting in peaces within the tent. Instead the older woman forces Josh to take his cock, his eyes widening as the crown of her member makes its way inside his mouth. The thick erection causes Josh to cough, nearly gagging on the rod as Raven forces his head to bob against it.

The White Fang bandit has a laugh as she feels the way his mouth stretches out, wondering if this will unhinge his jaw if it's in there for too long. She'll know for certain once she hears him begging her to stop. Meanwhile she's left with his tiny penis, not very fit for consumption even at its hardest. Instead she looks on at the boy's penis as it oozes precum, which she lets drip onto her breasts, not at all concerned if he leaves a mess. What she does concern herself is punishing the trap further, still awaiting him to surrender to her whims.

"You're going to make a good bitch to the White Fang," Raven grunts, forcing Josh to go further down her rod, enough that she can feel the head sliding against his throat, "But especially me. My own little cock sleeve, what do you think of that for a position as lifetime prisoner?"

Josh's voice is muffled, his upper face covered in his saliva as it drips off of Raven's shaft, making a sloppy mess out of him. As he feels his throat stretched out by the mother's schlong, he breathes through his nostrils, feeling his air cut off thanks to her strong thick flesh log.

"That's it!" Raven laughs, her grinning smile causing some drool on her lip. "That's what I want to hear from you, fucking wimp! You sad excuse of a hunter! Keep begging, because you're never going to get out of the White Fang's camp, so long as I'm around!"

Josh starts to make inaudible noises with the way Raven thrusts her hips into his body, continuously hacking up saliva as he tries to breathe through his mouth. His vision soon starts to fade, trying to hold on without blacking out yet again. Yet he also wants more of this. Grabbing onto Raven's built cheeks, the crossdresser pulls himself into her rod, glucking and hacking on his journey, despite his throat already stretched and blocked by her thickness. Once she realizes that the blonde trap is pulling himself into the rod, Raven growls out of aggravation. She prepares to let go of the crossdresser, only to stop before she recalled his already bad back.

Then she pauses again, asking what is wrong with her. After all, she's a member of the White Fang. And yet here is this already subservient child, barely a legal adult, wanting the punishment that she delivers to him. Instead, Raven puts Josh on the ground carefully, though she gives a good yank to her shaft to release it from his mouth. Josh inhales a good amount of air, grabbing at his throat while his face is covered in his own saliva, with a bit of precum splashing from the White Fang bandit's slit after it's released from him. As he stares blankly up at the tent's ceiling, Josh can see Raven looming over his slender body, her teeth bared as she clenches her fists.

“You...are unbelievable!” Raven snarls, spitting in his already saliva covered face. “You aren't supposed to be enjoying this! I didn't kidnap you to beg for more! You should be on your hands and knees begging me to stop! This...for fuck's sakes...” Slumping to the ground, Raven palms her face while taking many heavy sighs, with Josh slowly turning his head to the older woman, his stomach still rising and collapsing with every breath. “What...what am I doing wrong here?!”

“Nothing.” Josh says weakly. “I just...really like it.”

With her head slowly rising from her palms, Raven's eye twitches for reasons only she understands. “You...what?” she asks the sissy. “You LIKE this?!”

Nodding his head as he sits up, Josh replies, “Yeah, I mean...you're strong, powerful...you have the muscles to match...” he points to her abs as he says so, “and with how Yang always talks about you, it's...that alone made me kinda fall for you.” As his cheeks turn red, Josh looks away from Raven, almost embarrassed by his admittance.

Still taken aback by this revelation, Raven stammers, “S-So...you think I'm attractive?” She watches as the still shy hunter nods his head. “And...you actually WANT me to be rough and aggressive with you like a sex slave?”

“Yes...ma'am.” Josh replies.

The White Fang bandit has to blink a few times, still believing this isn't a dream. True, she had wanted a slave for her sexual needs, she just didn't expect them to be so...willing. It's a different change of pace compared to most of the other White Fang opponents she has to deal with, like her children, or the teachers at Beacon, or...anyone, for that matter. Scooting over to the young hunter, Raven reaches out to him, asking, “So...you'd enjoy it even if I did...this?!”

Her hands reach right for Josh's feminine chest, squeezing her fingers down on his pink, perky nipples. Josh's immediate reaction is to wince, then suck on his lip as he hums loudly. With his nipples overly sensitive, Josh falls back on the ground, before releasing a happy “Yes...” from his toothy smile.

“Well. I certainly didn't expect you to be so...masochistic.” Raven replies, her fingers still tweaking away at Josh's now hardened nipples. “Or...at least you. You're something special, aren't you, little one?”

“You can call me Josh.” the crossdresser replies with a giggle. With his cheeks growing red yet again, he looks up at Raven with innocence in his voice, asking the White Fang member, “Can...I call you mommy?”

It's Raven's turn to feel the embarrassment rush to her cheeks, her eyes widening at the awkward question. “I...why would you...?” The older woman sighs, knowing she's going to cave in to his request. She just can't seem to resist the crossdresser's charm, as she finds him to be too adorable for her own good. “Of course...what did you say your name was again?”

“It's Josh.”

“Of course, Josh. You can call me your mother as long as you stay here.” For a few brief seconds, the two cuddle one another closely, with Josh's face nestled well into her bosom. Of course, after a while Raven finally shoves Josh back to his hands and knees, this time with the sissy eagerly sticking his ass out to his new owner. Standing up, Raven grins at her slave, stroking her cock vehemently as she eyes the squinting shaft, preparing herself to take the young hunter raw. “Aw, how good is my little boy?” she asks in a mocking tone. “You want your mother to stuff your ass with her cock so badly, don't you?”

“Yes mommy,” squeaks Josh, lowering his upper body to grab hold of his ass cheeks. “Please, stick your cock in me. Ride me like you would any other guy.” He spreads them out for her cock, taking in a heavy sigh as he prepares for her crown to push into his backside, while his small cock throbs out of eagerness. As he anticipates her member going into his tiny ass, Josh bites his lower lip, breathing through his nostrils as he looks back at his new owner, who squats behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, the White Fang bandit pulls Josh back to meet with her cock, which starts to poke repeatedly at the corn hole's entrance.

Once Raven gives her hips a hard thrust, she sighs as Josh screams from her tip entering his hole, taking pleasure as his voice becomes music to her ears. Though she hears sobs in his breathing, she knows now that he enjoys the way she uses her cock on him, a feeling of warmth and satisfaction overwhelming her as a result. With his eyes clamped shut, Josh groans through his teeth, visualizing just how stretched out his anal cavity must be thanks to her thickness. He still enjoys the way Raven slowly slides into his cock, making small juts in order to get her shaft's base all the way down to his entry point.

The older woman starts to pound away at his feminine backside, going as aggressive as she can into the crossdresser's body until he says otherwise. That doesn't seem to be a problem for Josh, as his loud cries turn into muffled groans, placing his hand over his mouth while his eyes roll back, his cock twitching as it swings in the air. The White Fang bandit grunts loudly, watching as Josh's ass ripples with every thrust she makes into his anus, feeling the sweat form on her body. Soon she reaches around again for Josh's nipples, tweaking them hard as the young hunter cries out through his teeth again, his hands gripping onto the tarp as he continues to feel the way Raven's rod stretches him out.

After some time passes, Raven grabs hold of Josh's blonde hair, pulling back on it to bring his back against her muscular torso. “I like you,” she says with an aggressive laugh, “I think you know that by now.”

“Yes mommy...” Josh groans, his body jolting for a brief second.

“So I'm going to mark you,” she says, “I'm going to put a White Fang tattoo over your ass, letting everyone on the camp know that you're one of us now! And I'm...going...to get you a collar, one that lets you and everyone else...on the campsite...know that you're mine. Hnnnngh...” Raven clenches her teeth together, seething through them as she feels her cock throbbing, a knowing feeling that it's bound to burst. “And you'll be mine for the rest of your life...”

“Yes...mommy...” Josh moans, himself feeling a twitch in his tiny penis that let him know he's bound to climax as well.

Both parties do their best to avoid an orgasm, wanting this moment of togetherness for a while longer. Soon Josh's position changes, with his shoulders on the ground while Raven lifts his lower body up, his slender legs wrapped around her body to help keep him afloat while her rod continues to penetrate his asshole. Her eyes keep to his little cock, watching it flop around at it's stiffest whenever she thrusts into his body. Raven grunts loudly, breathing heavily as she tries her best not to ejaculate within the hunter's anus. But when he clenches down on her rod, the White Fang bandit pushes hard into Josh's petite frame, holding him close to her as she prepares to burst.

Raven growls as her cock remains on top of the hunter's prostate, her seed releasing into Josh's anal cavity at a rate he had never expected. The milky substance blasts into his body like a hose, coating his walls with her spunk. The sissy's eyes grow wide as he feels the seed expanding within his body, looking up at his stomach with concern. He would swear that with all the cum Raven dumps inside his body that his belly had grown just an inch or two outwards, though nothing severe. It's enough to make the crossdresser wonder just how long it's been since this attractive woman had ever let herself go wild on a guy.

When Raven pulls her cock out of his ass, Josh's mouth opens wide, gasping at the speed in which she removes her shaft. His ass gapes, squinting into itself to show how far out the woman's thick rod had stretched his anal port. After sitting back, Raven watches on with a laugh as her seed oozes out of his stretched cavity, pooling up onto the tarp they lay upon. After remains at the ceiling for what feels like a few minutes, Josh feels a chill in his body when Raven cups his small ball sack, massaging them lightly while her other hand squeezes his small cock between her fingers, tugging it upwards on him. “M-Mommy?” he asks. “What are you doing?”

“It only makes sense that my special little slave cums as well, don't you agree?” Raven asks with a warm smile. Josh nods, breathing happily as his new mother figure strokes away at his cock, only requiring two fingers to do the job. His back soon arches when he releases his seed, which barely measures up to the cum bath that the White Fang bandit gave to his asshole. A few small drops of the milky substance landing on his stomach, making a tiny mess on his shaven frame. Raven can only laugh, finding the weak orgasm to be too adorable to get upset about. “Very good. I don't think I'll have to worry about making a warrior out of you, Josh. You'll be fine on the camp just the way you are.”

With a purr that Raven expects to hear out of a cat Faunus, Josh smiles warmly at Raven, saying to her, “Thank you, mommy...”

##

Back at Beacon, Team RWBY realized that it's been some time since Josh had last been seen, with Ozpin declaring him missing. All reports led to the conclusion that Josh had been kidnapped by Raven, and a raid on the White Fang was planned. This was only stopped by Yang, knowing the stories she had told her sissy friend, who assured them that he's in good hands with his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

“Coco? Oi, Coco! The line can't move if you're standing still!

“Hm? Oh, sorry, Velvet, something just caught my eye.”

Another day at Vale Academy, another lunch hour for the student body. The rules have become a bit more strict within the cafeteria ever since the ever so insane “Food Fight” caused between JNPR and RWBY, but it's safe to say regardless that nothing like that would ever happen again. At least not to that extent. The leader of Team CFVY, best known as Coco, stands in line to grab her tray for the daily mealtime experience, but ends up distracting herself by noticing one hunter in particular. She drops her shades as she licks her lips, humming in delight of a cute looking feminine body sporting the usual Vale Academy outfit, his nose in a book as he munches away at the school's vegetable mix on the menu. She smirks, soaking in the aura of fashion that this hunter has, their aesthetic pleasing to her eyes.

“Well how about you let something ELSE catch your eye, like that really big gap between you and everyone else?” The rabbit Faunus gives her leader a light shove, getting the fashionista to finally budge. Coco grumbles, adjusting her shades as she finally moves up in line, grabbing a tray for the cafeteria employees to slop over their meals. “Honestly, what could catch YOUR eye? Everyone is practically wearing the same outfit right now.”

Coco shrugs, still smirking. “I dunno, I might have just found someone really cute looking is all.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Velvet replies, feeling especially gossipy. “What hunter could get your attention enough to cause my stomach to growl for longer than it needs to?” Coco, without looking, points in the general direction of the hunter, to which Coco turns her head around to spot them out. Indeed, she sees a brown haired boy that passes hard enough to be considered feminine, with medium brown hair with a little pink hair pin in the front. Even she would have to admit, they do look fantastic in the outfit. Though she does realize...

“Cute, right?” Coco asks.

“Coco, you...you do realize that's a BOY, right?”

“Is it? I couldn't tell, couldn't care.” Coco says, moving along the lunch line. “He's still cute enough, don't you think? He could take a pretty good ride on my dick, huh?”

“If you could keep it from rising up and embarrassing yourself.” Velvet responds, keeping her annoyed gaze forward. “Your skirt is rising a bit too much to have those kind of thoughts, don't you agree?”

“Heh, I guess I should tuck this in a little better...” Coco laughs, shoving the bulge back into her panties. Not that the lunch lady before her saw it or anything, nosiree. “No big deal, though. I think I can handle it.”

“I don't doubt it,” Velvet continues, “but I do doubt he would be able to handle you.”

“'Eeeeeeey, I see what you did there, girl.” Coco says, making a clicking sound with her mouth while pointing her fingers at the Faunus like a gun.

“I-I wasn't trying for a double entendre!” Velvet squeaks, her face turning red. She's about to use her tray to shield her flushed face just as she recalls that there's still food to eat off it first. “You and that filthy mind...”

“Oh, relax.” Coco says, flipping her hair back. As the two find their way to an empty spot in the cafe, the fashionista turns to her Faunus teammate, asking her, “Say, you don't know the guy's name, do you?”

“Him? I think I've heard people refer to him as Josh. It's a little hard to forget a name like that when you're the only cross dresser on the grounds.”

“That is a little rare, isn't it?” Coco says as she rubs her chin. “I wonder what his closet looks like. I got this urge to take him out shopping for some good clothes he'd look adorable in.”

Velvet shakes her head. “I saw that coming. You always have this desire to turn everyone around you into a doll to play with.”

“Hey, that one time-”

“We don't discuss it.” Velvet says coldly, munching down on her salad with a demeanor to move on from the subject. The fashionista, now knowing her teammate is ignoring her, can't help but stare at the cross dressing hunter from the distance, his face so cute and circular, the way his brown hair fits his aesthetic so well, not to mention how that tomato soup runs down his skin so...wait.

Her attention on Josh's attractive state snaps when she realizes that Cardin, the resident bully and team leader of CRDL, stands over the eating cross dresser's head with a bowl taken right off of their tray. Coco sees the morbid expression on Josh's face, the horror as the soup drips from his head down to his outfit, making a mess of himself. Velvet watches as her team leader slowly stands up, ready to smack down Cardin for his actions verbally, although physically isn't out of the question despite the rules that have been put into place. “Coco, be careful...” Velvet says, not as a means of caution, but as a reminder.

“Man, look at you now, kid!” Cardin says, still laughing at his own prank. The other students around him see no humor in this, but don't have the guts to stand up to him. “God, you're looking pretty red right about now. Nah, more like orange. But you really oughta just step down while you can, you little sissy. Let the big boys play instead.”

“...You should leave now...” Josh says, eyes glued to the table as though he were staring off into space.

Cardin scoffs at the suggestion. “What, is the little wimpy hunter thinking he can tell me what to do? Listen, kid, you couldn't take me on in a fight, so why don't you go home and-”

“I warned you.” Josh says silently. In one quick instant, the cross dresser pulls out the compact metal bar from his coat pocket, instantly spinning around as it extends outwards, and hits Cardin so hard it practically sends the bullying hunter down the aisle, hitting the wall just underneath the big glass windows. “How's that, you coward?!” Josh shouts, much to the surprise of his peers. Even Coco's jaw drops, seeing for herself that the little guy didn't need her help after all. “You think I don't belong here after feeling THAT?! Fuck you!”

While...let's be honest, nobody helps Cardin from such an impacting strike, Josh's metal bar shrinks back down just before the trap rushes his way out of the silent cafeteria, his sobbing audibly loud as a result of the stunned student body. Still feeling concerned for him, Coco rushes off for the young hunter, wanting to at least cheer him up after such a lousy moment.

She finds that she doesn't have to go very far, as the trap can be seen curled up between the restrooms, crying into his knees while resting his soup covered forehead on them. “Josh, hey...” Coco says, slowly approaching the cross dresser “You okay?”

“I'm fine...” he says with a sniffle, “but he ruined my outfit. This is the only uniform I own...”

“Huh. Did the school never send you a male version?”

“They did...” Josh says with a heavy exhale. “But I gave it back so I could wear this. It's...it's cuter. But he had to go and...”

“Well...hey. What if I offered to take you shopping for a new one?” Coco says with a grin. “Trust me, I'm buying, no strings attached. My treat.”

Wiping his tears off his face, Josh looks up at Coco with dry eyes, asking, “You'd do that for me?”

“Why not? You seem like enough of a sweetie.”

This allows Josh to smile, with Coco helping him up to his feet. “Thanks...Coco, was it?”

“Yup, that's me.” she says with a laugh, hiding her fawning feelings that he knows her by name.

##

Over the weekend at the shopping district of Vale, Coco feels relieved to stretch her arms out. No longer did she have to be restricted to walking around in those Beacon school uniforms during most of the day, now she can dress to kill as much as she wants. She especially feels the eyes of the passersby on the street staring her on, the clicking of her knee-high boots on the pavement grabbing their attention…though she wagers a guess that it may only grab their ears. Their eyes, on the other hand, might be geared more towards the boy walking next to her.

Coco herself can't resist toggling the cross dressing hunter, pulling down her shades every now and again to get a good glimpse at the cutie. The leader of CVFY may have swagger, but she's impressed with the confidence Josh has to pull off such an outfit; it's very simple and plain, a pink spaghetti string tank top with "THINK" written in shiny silver font, and a white skirt that went just low enough to conceal his average sized member. His footwear is especially basic, white sandals that have straps on the ankle to keen them from clapping off, although they have a pretty flower design along the toe straps.

"Did you ever consider wearing heels, Josh?" Coco asks sincerely. "I think they'd be awesome for showing off your legs."

Josh smiles, rolling his head into his chest to hide his blushing face. "Th-thanks, Coco. But I don't really like going the sexy route with my fashion. I like cute things."

Coco laughs, adjusting her shades once more before they head into a clothing store. Josh looks in awe of all the cute things that are offered in the store, as if it were tailor made for his interests. "We should try to put together something of a makeshift outfit for you first," Coco says, "You can't exactly walk around Beacon without one of those, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Josh says with a sigh. "I tried to scrub out the soup as best I could, but it got in there really bad."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Coco says, patting his shoulder, "Cardin's a dick, plain and simple. Why the school keeps him around is anyone's guess."

"You're right about that." Josh replies. "Didn't he almost get a few hunters killed in an exam?"

"Yup, you'd think that would be enough grounds, but…well, what else is surprising, really." Without realizing it, Coco has left her hand on Josh's bare shoulder for a while longer than she thought necessary, getting a feeling for just how truly smooth his skin is. The cross dresser notices this, sighing as she rubs her hand into the shoulder, unaware of the awkward massage she's giving him.

"Uh, Coco?" Josh asks. "Should we get looking for something?"

"Oh, right! Sure!" Coco says, removing her hand from Josh in an instant.

##

After at least a half hour, Josh helps Coco with carrying some choice clothes into the changing room area, to get an idea of how well they fit on his feminine slender frame. For the most part, he looks good in them, and the outfit they put together to replace his ruined uniform looks close enough that the cross dresser shouldn't get in any trouble with the faculty members, including Goodwitch. All the while Coco is trying her best to hide the bulge in her tight leather pants, maintaining her cool over the cuteness that Josh exudes. Although when he starts trying to put on the dresses, this especially becomes a problem for her.

"Hey, Coco?" Josh asks, opening the door to his stall. "I need help with the zippers…"

"The zippers?" Coco asks, blinking at the request.

"Can you reach it for me, please?"

"Uh…sure." Coco then steps into the stall with her trap friend, an awkward motion in her step as she tries to shift the bulge away from visibility. She hadn't counted on the zippers of the dresses, although it will certainly get her a little closer to the cute male hunter. With his back turned to her in a light blue sun dress, Coco can see that the cross dresser is blushing in the mirror against the wall. His pecker is also visible against the skirt of the dress, with Coco hoping that it fits or there isn't a precum stain on the fabric. "Okay, here goes." Coco says, pulling slowly on the zipper. Before it reaches all the way to the end, Coco examines the soft, smooth nature of the male hunter's skin, clean of any blemishes or birthmarks. In a way it makes the fashionista jealous, wishing she could have such naturally alluring skin.

The longer she stares, the harder her cock gets underneath the tight leggings, as if it's about to burst right through and break on her. Not only would that be embarrassing for her, but she would have to purchase something cute just to get out of here. And while Josh may be comfortable with that, the Team CVFY leader doesn't exactly do cute.

After Josh spends some time studying his appearance in the mirror, he gives himself a nod of approval before reaching for the zipper now that it's within his reach. After getting the dress off, Coco sucks on her lower lip as she sees Josh's reflection in the mirror, staring at his cute abdomen and feminine yet flat chest, adoring the way his nipples perk out. She's thankful to see that he's wearing white cotton panties underneath, though his boner is rather pronounced against them, even for being merely of average size. Of course, the fashionista can't help but stare at his butt, noticing how firm it is, giving a slight outward jut that adds to his sissy allure. As her cock continues to swell, Coco realizes that there's only one thing she can do about this. All she needs to do is maintain her chill, keep her swagger up, and not show any other emotion.

"Saaay, Josh, old buddy?" Coco says, rolling down her leggings to peel off her skin. “You remember what I was saying about this little date being no strings attached?” Her massive boner springs to life, standing hard and firm for the sissy's booty.

"Um, yes…?" Josh looks at the reflection of the mirror, watching as his fashionista friend approaches him from behind, her large erected rod bouncing with every step she takes. The sissy squeaks, his sphincter clenching up at the size of her erection, standing a good eleven inches with the thickness of a soda can.

“Yeah, that might have changed a little.” Coco chuckles, pushing herself uncomfortably close to the trap's bare back. Her large cock, standing a good eleven inches long with the thickness of a soda can, slides easily between his lean legs, allowing Josh to get a better look at her size especially compared to the average boner confined inside his panties. “C'mon, I think this might be the best kind of repayment for you, agreed? It wouldn't cost you much, except maybe a new asshole. Cuz of how badly I'm gonna wreck this one.”

“Er...Coco, I don't know if that'll fit...” Josh says nervously, watching as the fashionista's member slides between his legs.

“Aw, don't tell me you're new to the sexy stuff, Josh.” Coco says in a teasing manner. “I know you like cute things, but sex can still be cute. I bet your ass would look real adorable with a large gaping stretch. Or maybe your face will look especially attractive when it's plastered with my seed.”

Josh whimpers as he stares at the girth of Coco's cock, her hips pounding against him while she continues to slide it between his legs. Though he has a bead of sweat dripping down his face, he has reserves about taking such a monster, even if he does like Coco that much. But his asshole flexes with each thrust by the fashionista, as if the sissy secretly begs for such a reaming, wanting to have his prostate rubbed so thoroughly by someone kind enough to help him with his wardrobe. “O-Okay, Coco...” Josh moans. “I'll do it, just, can we lube it-”

“With your mouth? Duh.”

Coco grabs Josh by the arm, twirling him around to face her. She leans into him with a quick kiss, forcing her tongue inside his mouth to show off her dominance over the sissy. Josh's eyes shut as he accepts her kiss, feeling the pent up sexual appetite of his friend as she moves about in his mouth, lashing against his own tongue. Almost as quickly as they locked lips, Coco pulls hers back, with strands of saliva splitting the further she stands upright. She then pushes down on Josh's shoulders, the sissy's eyes wide at the speed with which he's pushed to his knees. Finding himself staring down the barrel of Coco's rod, he realizes the reality of his situation, shuddering at trying to stuff all of that down with ease. “C'mon, bud, give it a suck. You know you want to try it.”

Josh slowly leans in, worried about the girth Coco has as he slides his lips over the member, pressing them into the tip. He slowly pushes on, making some uncomfortable noises along the way. He coughs up little spittles of saliva during the venture, though Coco grows impatient with the pace he moves at. Grabbing onto his locks, Coco yanks hard enough to bring Josh flying into the base of her rod, his nose pressing against her faux fur jacket. She smiles at the sight of his bulging eyes, the sissy likely taken aback by how hard her tug is. The fashionista listens to his garbled noises, identifying sounds of gagging and coughing while she holds him all the way down on her eleven inches. His drool spills down his chin, making a mess of his petite chest as it trickles down his throat in a trail. The sounds of the sissy breathing through his nostrils amuses Coco, who takes joy in his submissive nature.

The fashionista lets go of Josh's hair for a moment, only to test his reaction. He pulls back completely, gasping for air while wiping the drool off his chin, while the entirety of Coco's cock is coated in sissy saliva. "Damn, dude, that's fucking precious." Coco says with a giggle. "You got every inch down your throat with ease. I take it in not your first in this regard."

"No, Coco…" Josh says with a heavy inhale. She brings down her finger to his lip, giving him a cocky smile while doing so.

"Ahp. It's no ma'am right now, you got it?" says the fashionista.

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Good. Now let's see how good you can use that tongue under such high pressure!" Immediately, Coco yanks on Josh's hair once again, this time holding his head in place while her cock guides it's thickness right for his pretty little mouth. Josh creates unusual glucking sounds as his throat adjusts for her size, trying his best not to choke on such girth for a second time. His saliva does spill out yet again, with strands of drool making their way onto Coco's ball sack, enough to coat them in his oral fluids. Coco laughs, though she gives a light slap to his cheek after a while. "Hey, dude, don't forget. Tongue action."

The sissy nods as best he can while the fashionista has her rod rammed down his throat, using his tongue to lick around the underside. Coco giggles, feeling a tickle from the sissy while her mammoth member gets teased. The trap continues to utilize his tongue as best he can, swirling it around as much of Coco's cock as best he can, though it isn't made to cover as much surface as the huntress provides him.

"Mmm, fuck, that feels good…" moans Coco as she removes her jacket. She keeps her eyes on the brown haired boy, watching him stick to the base of her shaft without her needing to force him down it. It's as if he doesn't even notice, too enamored by the amount of work he needs to do to please her shaft. “Yeah, really coat my dick, you dirty little wimp, take it real good...”

Finally, Josh comes back off her dong for air, taking in large amounts of air while his saliva pools over his lip, making a mess of his chin. Coco grabs the sissy by his arm, lifting him up to his feet while pulling up on the sides of his panties, giving him a rough wedgie that causes him to growl through his teeth. “Don't worry, bud,” Coco says, “I do this because I love seeing you get teased like this.” She then gives his panties a quick yank, dropping them down to reveal his five inch member, with his scrotum matching up with size. The fashionista then pushes Josh back into the wall, spinning him around so that his cute feminine butt is facing her direction. “Mmm, looking good, kiddo.” Coco says with a laugh. “Let's see just how much you can take first.”

Rubbing her middle fingers against her lubed shaft, Coco pushes the tips against Josh's anal entry point, hearing the cross dresser hum while he bites his lower lip. She would be pleased to see how his eyes roll back from the sensation, all the while resting his head against the dressing room wall. The fashionista pushes hard against his sphincter, finally injecting her digits inside the male hunter's rectum, which causes him to bump his hips against the wall. Josh grunts as Coco pushes herself in deep, the fingers sliding over his prostate in such a way that it makes the young cross dresser hump against the wall. “Ngh! I-It feels good, ma'am! It feels really good!”

“Awesome, Josh, just keep your voice on the down low, you don't want that nice woman kicking us out of the boutique, do you?” Coco spits on her fingers after a decent portion of them exit Josh's rectum, allowing her to spit on them for a few seconds more of preparation. She hears the sexual whimpers of her trap friend, pleased with how he's so easily stimulated by her digits, with his cute cock pushing against the wall. “Mmm, I think you're ready, don't you, Josh?”

“For your penis...er, ma'am?” Josh asks.

“Yup, I think you can take it now. Your ass and my cock are pretty much primed for each other.” Coco grins as she stands up, stroking her eleven inch monster while pressing the hunter's saliva into the skin. The cross dresser spreads his cheeks for the fashionista, his anus winking as it awaits the inevitable poke from her beefy cock. When her tip penetrates his rectum, Josh growls while biting down on his knuckle, his stiff member pushing its oozing precum into the wall.

"Rrrgh! It's so tight, Coc-ma'am!" Josh says, keeping his voice to a whisper as best he can. Coco continues to push her eleven inch monster deeper towards the end of Josh's rectum, with every inch disappearing into the femboy's backside.

"I knew I should have brought some lube…" Coco grunts. "I guess saliva isn't all that effective at all." She continues to venture on with her mission to wreck Josh anally, performing light juts that seem effective enough to bury her shaft deeper. Josh quivers as he feels the raw nature of the fashionista pushing into his body, with every second making his anal cavity stretch out. When Coco finds herself caught, he can feel his hole adjust to the girth that takes up space, though he becomes quite aware just as easily when the fashionista continues her eleven inch adventure.

The thrusts against Josh's body seem to help, although she's ashamed she isn't close enough to let her hips slap hard into his girly backside. She'd love to hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin, not to mention the impact she can bring to his feminine physique. "Come on, Josh, loosen up a bit, I know you can take all of this."

"I'm trying…" Josh groans, pushing his fingertips into the plastered wall. The sissy tries his best not to clench down on the fashionista and her rod, though his experience with such girth is explicitly lacking, and it shows well to his friend.

With the hardest thrust she can muster, Coco manages to push the remaining four inches into Josh's ass, the sissy tensing up as he feels the harsh stretch out of his anal cavern. Coco sighs happily, appreciating the effort she put into getting her dick up his behind. "Good boy, Josh." Coco says, playfully tugging on his cheek. "That just earned you a few extra clothes we can buy."

"Thank you, ma'am." Josh says, exhaling his breath once his body loosens up.

Coco can't help but laugh as how the little pet name she gave him to use is slowly rolling off his tongue with ease. She didn't think it would come so easily, but Josh does somewhat have a very submissive demeanor to him. At least when you don't piss him off, as Cardin showed earlier in the week. To give him some semblance of sensuality, Coco leans into the sissy's collarbone, nibbling on his skin enough to leave teeth marks. Josh moans at the feeling of teeth grinding away at his smooth skin, with Coco leaving her mark on his body. He doesn't care at all about covering it up, wanting to show to the world that the fashionista has more or less taken him in as her bitch.

Reaching around his body, Coco tugs on Josh's member, getting a good idea of just how it fits inside her grip. "Aw, Josh, your penis is so adorable." She says while her hips pound away at his asshole. "You probably have one of the cutest dicks out of all the hunters as school, you should be proud."

"Thank you, ma'am…" Josh whispers, watching the way Coco takes ownership of his body while she rubs on his five inch dong. "You're very good at playing with me…"

"If that's what you wanna call this, sure." Coco says, giving his backside a hard smack. "You're so fucking adorable though, it's amazing no other huntress has gone and claim your for themselves."

Suddenly, the two hear the door to the stall next to them open up, their bodies tensing up as they remain still. Their expressions turn to a mode of panic as they wonder if anyone may have heard them fooling around. When enough time has passed, Coco makes light taps against Josh's ass, the sissy taking deep breaths as he tries his best to calm down from the potential that they'll be caught. Beads of sweat form on Coco's face as she waits anxiously for the person to leave their stall, hearing hums of indecisiveness on the other side of the makeshift wall.

"…hmmm, I'll go with the green one."

After the door opens back up, and several seconds have passes, Josh and Coco sigh of relief, with the fashionista grabbing his brown hair to pull him back for another passionate kiss while she returns to his anus with aggressive thrusts to his feminine backside. "Sorry, just making up for lost time." Coco says after splitting away from his lips for a brief second.

Josh moans into Coco's mouth, not at all worried about how she handles him at this rate. He enjoys the rough nature of her dominance over him, nor is he concerned about his cock when it inevitably explodes against the wall. Which prompts Coco to pull her shaft out of the sissy for a moment, pushing him into the corner of the stall where rails hang on either side, likely acting as a place to put hangers while checking out new potential wardrobes. Josh grabs onto them after Coco pulls his legs into the air, guiding her eleven inch behemoth against his asshole yet again. Josh looks Coco in the eyes, or at least the shades that cover them, as she manages to push herself more easily inside his bottoming bottom.

Josh grunts with every thrust into his body while Coco keeps him held up high, watching his five inches member throb and bounce along with her rhythm. The fashionista is too focused on his nipples, seeing just how pert and perky they are when they're not in a mirror. Resting his legs on her shoulders, the huntress gives them a little tweak, enough that it causes his body to tense up yet again. Without any further assistance, Josh's cock explodes, with small drops of his jizz landing on hos torso, leaving Coco to laugh in a teasing manner. "Aw, that's all you have to offer, Josh? I think I can beat you in that department."

With a few hard thrusts Coco is able to get her cock throbbing, the crown swelling up as it prepares to leave a burst of power inside Josh's rectum, though the cross dresser still seems concerned with how much potential output she'll give to him. One final thrust allows Coco to flood Josh's rectum with her spunk, the sissy gnashing his teeth together as he feels the outburst spray him down internally, coating his anal cavern with so much of her seed. The cross dresser watches carefully, worried that both the floor of the dressing room will get covered in her batch of cum, or that his belly may end up expanding until its round and pregnant shaped.

Fortunately, Coco lets out a sigh as her seed output dies down, pulling her coated cock out of Josh's stretched out anus. Josh clenches down tightly on his sphincter, trying his best to hold her loads within his body. After Coco hands him his clothing back, the two search through the outfits they've already tried on and go to purchase them from there.

As they reach the cash register, they see the store's sole employee leering at them in a disapproving manner, as if she had overheard their sexual pleasure in the changing booth. Both hunter and huntress turn bright red throughout the awkward exchange, with no words between them other than through payment method. When Coco is handed the bag of Josh's purchase, the employee says to them, "Please, never come back here again. Ever."

Finally leaving the store, Coco sighs, "Geez, what was her problem? You think she's never seen a couple as cute as us."

"Yeah, she-…we, Coco? Ma'am?" Josh asks, slightly startled

"You can call me Coco now buddy, don't worry." Coco says, smiling as she pets Josh's brown hair.

"So…we're a couple after that, right?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" the fashionista says with a wink. "Now c'mon, let's find a restroom for you quick. I bet you can't wait to get that stuff out of your system right now."


End file.
